Byakugan Hime
by Aburame Soni
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, seorang gadis SMA yang mencari jati dirinya ,dipertemukan dengan seorang pria Uchiha yang punya hubungan dengan siapa sebenarnya Seorang hyuga. Sedangkan Sasuke uchiha sendiri adalah pria populer di smanya yang sudah lama menjomblo dan berusaha di jodohkan oleh teman temanya .penasaran ? Chek it out.
1. What Wrong With Me

**Desclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Byakugan Hime © Aburame Soni**

 **Ratted :T**

 **Genre : Mystery, Romance.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Garing, Berbau drama jadi bakalan rada lebay, EYD mode: Of.**

 **Happy Reading Minaa-san**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 'What wrong with me ?'

"Hyuga ? yang benar saja ?!" bentak seorang pria paruh baya

"tentu, sudah kuduga anda akan terkejut tapi_''

"Dia adalah Musuh utama_"

KRRRIIINNNGG…!

Alarm terdengar berdering membangunkan pria berambut raven bermata onyx dari mimpinya.

"Mimpi macam apa barusan itu " ucap seorang pria sambil mengucek matanya menandakan pengelihatanya masih kabur.

''Astaga ini senin, Siall..!" ketus pria itu mengingat hari senin dia harus kesekolah setelah weekend yang ia lewati ,dan pastinya dihari senin biasanya akan banyak gadis yang meneriakinya 'Sasuke senpai..!' karena hari itu jam pelajaran dimulai 5 menit lebih lambat .Dengan ketampanan yang dia miliki, wajar saja kalau dia menjadi idola di sekolahnya. Walau bagaimanapun dia sudah terlalu sering bolos, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus sekolah, atau ayahnya akan menyita mobil dan kartu kredit yang menurutnya merupakan bencana besar.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam kini ia segera keruang makan untuk sarapan.''Sasuke-sama, sarapanya sudah siap"beberapa pelayan di masion uchiha menyambutnya dengan hangat di ruang makan.

''Hn_" jawabnya sudah ada dua anggota keluarganya di meja makan.

"Ohayo Sasuke, santai seperti biasanya" Tanya pria kriput berambut panjang di meja makan

"Kelihatanya bagaimana ?!" ketus Sasuke

"kau ini..! itukah caramu menjawab pertanyaan kakakmu ?"

"Sudah sudah,kalian berdua..! jangan membuat nafsu makan ibu hilang karena perdebatan kecil kalian ..!"ucap Mikoto yang merupakan ibu mereka bukan hal aneh lagi jika suasana berkumpul selalu disertai adu mulut antara uchiha bersaudara ini.

"Sasuke, kenapa kou tidak cepat-cepat berangkat, bukankah ini hampir jam 08:00 ?" Tanya Mikoto

"Biarlah ibu, lagipula jika aku terlambat itu lebih baik" terang Sasuke dangan wajah datar

"sepertinya dia tidak ingin dikerumuni teman teman alaynya itu, diakan idola disekolahnya ibu, benarkan sasu-chwan"ucap itachi dengan nada meledek.

"Diam kau ..! Baka-aniki..!"

"apa maksudmu Kusso-gaki..!?"

"sudah sudah kalian berdua, sebaiknya kalian cepatlah habiskan sarapanya ..!" ucap Mikoto dengan nada setengah membentak.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di suatu tempat seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender, berlari ditengah kerumunan banyak orang .pada akhirnya ia berada di trotoar jalan.

"Apa..! sudah berangkat..!" ia berteriak ketika melihat pesan singkat di ponselnya..

"Siall..!"ia kembali berlari sambil menunggu taxi ,namun tak kunjung beberapa saat, akhirnya ia menemukan taxi .namun sayangnya ketika sampai didepan sekolah gerbangnya sudah ditutup.

"hahh -phak permishi.." ucap gadis itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sebab berlari beberapa meter.

"iya nee-chan ada yang bisa ku bantu ?" Tanya security yang berjaga di gerbang sekolah konoha high scholl , sekolah dimana Hinata Hyuga akan menimba ilmu.

"hhaaahh..!Ah-Aku disini murid baru, m-maaf terlambhat, bolehkah aku masuk?"Tanya hinata

"Kurasa kau harus menunggu dulu disini sampai upacaranya selesai"terang sang security

"huuhh.. baiklah _-" Hinata menghelakan nafas beratnya

Terlihat dari kejauhan mobil mewah berwarna hitam hendak masuk .sang security pun segera membukakan gerbangnya..

"silahkan tuan.." ucap salah satu security sambil membungkukan tubuhnya tanda hormat.

Awalnya Hinata berfikir kalau mobil itu isinya guru yang terlambat, sudah hal wajar jika seorang guru terlambat datang. Tapi Ketika Hinata melihat kaca mobil mewah itu,melintas dihadapanya sesosok pria berambut menyerupai pantat ayam dengan wajah datar menggunakan baju seragam.

' _hey tunggu dulu, bukankah orang itu memakai seragam, berarti dia siswa yang terlambat juga , tapi kenapa dia diperbolehkan masuk?'_

Di dalam benak hinata banyak pertanyaan yang muncul _._

' _Siapa dia ? kenapa penjaga bukanya mencegahnya untuk masuk, tapi malah menyambutnya dengan ramah ? sedangkan aku..'_

"P-pakk..! ada apa dengan pria itu, kenapa anda tak menghentikannya ? bukanya dia juga terlambat ?!" nada bicara Hinata agak meninggi

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang untuk tunggu disini beberapa menit ?!"

"A-Aku tahu .! T-tapi kenapa orang dengan mobil mewah itu tidak ikut menunggu sepertiku ?!" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tentu saja ..! karena.. karena ini sudah hampir masuk jadi dia boleh masuk..!" ucap sang security sambil mencari alasan .

"cih..sialan.!" umpat Hinata sambil masuk dan berjalan lurus bermaksud untuk mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

"hey nee-chan .! kau mau kemana ? ruang kepala sekolah ada di aula sebelah kanan ..!"

teriak security tadi

"Aku tidak peduli ..!" gerutu Hinata

"lagipula siapa pria tadi , seenaknya saja masuk , dia pikir dia siapa ? Aku tak peduli siapa orang itu, jika bertemunya lagi aku akan melabraknya..!" Hinata terus menggerutu, terlihat beberapa pasang mata meperhatikanya heran, seolah mata mereka berbicara 'ada apa dengan orang itu', terlebih lagi wajahnya terlihat asing.

"Hinata Hyuga ..! kau kah itu ?" terdengar suara lantang wanita memanggilnya

"I-iya , aku sendiri.." jawab hinata agak gugup

"Aku Tsunade Senju , kepala sekolah di konoha gakuen high scholl.." Tsunade sang kepala sekolah memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam ken_"

"Baiklah cukup basa basinya, aku akan mengantarmu ke seseorang yang akan jadi wali kelasmu" potong Tsunade dan langsung membimbing hinata berjalan.

Mereka berdua kini ada di ruang kepala sekolah dengan seorang pria berambut putih yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya.

"perkenalkan aku Hatake kakashi ,guru Matematika sekaligus wali murid kelas sebelas"

"Aku Hinata Hyuga, mohon bantuanya.."

"Baiklah , kau bisa memulai pelajaran sekarang , kakashi kau bisa mengantarnya kekelas"

"Baik Tsunade-sama"

Hinata dan Kakshipun berjalan menuju kelas, saat itu bell sudah berdering , namun masih ada beberapa siswa yang masih berkeliaran diluar kelas. Saat itu Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian para pria ,tapi Hinata tak mengiraukanya. Setelah melalui beberapa kelas akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan yang dituju, sebelum masuk Hinata menarik nafas panjang agar bisa membuatnya releks.

Tap..tap..tap..tap..

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke kelas dan pintupun terbuka ,seisi kelas pun saat itu terlihat melongo melihat Kakashi-sensei bersama murid baru, beberapa murid dikelas memperhatikan gadis didepan mereka dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung rambut, beberapa wanita langsung merumpi,ada juga wanita yang melihatnya sinis karena menjadi perhatian beberapa pria dikelas itu,namun ada juga yang terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang ada langsung berpikir bahwa dia akan dihadapkan orang yang beraneka ragam, ya.. beragam hinata memperhatikan beberapa siswa , sampai ia tersentak matanya nyaris keluar melihat pria dengan rambut pantat ayam dengan wajah datar. ia pun beteriak dalam hati _'ya tuhaan..! orang itu kurasaa.. ah dia pria ..si pantat ayam tadi'_ sepertinya sebuah kebetulan hinata bisa sekelas dengan orang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya tapi sudah membuatnya menggerutu dan bahkan adu mulut dengan satpam.

"Anak-anak ,seperti yang kalian lihat, kini kita kedatangan teman baru yang akan bergabung dengan kita, bisakah kau memperkenalkan diri ?" kakashi mempersilahkan Hinata untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"u-uumm.. N-namaku Hinata aku ber_"

"kenapa kau ini ? sebutkan nama lengkapmu ketika kau memperkenalkan diri" potong kakashi mendengar Hinata tidak menyebutkan nama lengkapnya.

"ahh..b-baiklah, gomenasai. Namaku Hinata Hyuga ,aku pindahan dari Sunagakure high school, m-mohon bantuanya" Hinata pun membungkuk

' _Hyuga ? ..'_ Sasuke bertanya dalam hatinya, merasa pernah mendengar nama belakang gadis berambut indigo itu, tapi dimana.

"..ouh ,jadi dia keluarga Hyuga, sama seperti si sadako Neji" celetuk pria bertato aneh dipipinya.

"Hmm kita bisa lihat dari matanya , itu karena sama anehnya dengan si Neji " celetuk lagi pria berkacamata sambil memainkan lalat di mejanya.

"oii, ooii..! kau berkata seperti itu seolah olah kou tidak aneh"timpal si pria bertato lagi

Sasuke langsung teringat ketika tak sengaja mendengar percakapan teman temanya dibelakang, kalau di kelas sebelah ada seorang pria yang bernama belakang Hyuga,yaitu si katarak sadako. Tapi sasuke merasa kalau pernah mendengarnya ditempat lain .

' _hmm.. dimana aku mendengarnya ya…'_

"oi teme..! kelihatanya dia cantik juga untuk jadi pasanganmu, kaukan sudah lama menjomblo..!" teman sebangkunya dengan antusias mencibirnya karna di gengnya Sasuke adalah salah satu temanya yang masih menjomblo.

"Berisik kau Dobe..!" bentak sasuke pada teman berambut pirang di sebelahnya itu.

"Baik sekarang kau bisa duduk di bangku belakang " perintah Kakashi

"B-baikk.." Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan ke belakang tepat di sebelah wanita bercepol dua.

"kau ini..! berangkat terlambat di hari pertama" wanita itu menyenggol bahu Hinata sambil tersenyum ringan.

"hhehe..T-tapi tidak terlalu burukkan." Ucap Hinata sambil menyengir

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling mengenal ?"Tanya gadis pirang didepan mereka.

"astaga ino, kau ini tidak tahu atau memang kau itu bodoh ? sebelumnya Tenten kan sudah bicara pada kita kalau akan ada murid baru, dan itu temanya Tenten" wanita berambut merah muda di sebelahnya itu nyerocos menyeramahi Ino yang kadang pelupa.

"..hmm.. benar juga yang sakura katakan. hei kau tadi memanggil ku apa ? bodoh ? tolong jaga bicaramu itu dasar JIDAT...!"

"siapa yang kau panggil Jidat dasar PIG..!"

"Ahheemm..! sudah cukup perkenalanya, mari kita buka buku matematika dan kita selesaikan materi kemarin.." sela Kakashi yang membuat perdebatan antara dua siswi berhenti.

.

.

Setelah pelajaran berlangsung cukup lama, akhirnya bel tanda makan siangpun berdering . beberapa siswapun berhamburan datang ke kantin sekolah.

"Hinata ..! ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Ino yang sudah berkenalan dengan Hinata sebelumnya.

"kau bawa bento Hinata ?"Tanya Sakura

"U-umm aku bawa..Sakura"jawab Hinata.

Ketika di kantin ,hinata tak habis pikir melihat Ino dan Sakura dengan begitu cepatnya akur seolah perdebatan kecil tadi pagi bukanlah apa apa.

"ada apa kau ini ?" Tanya Tenten sambil memegang bahu Hinata

"A-anoo.. T-tidak, aku hanya_"

"Kau hanya harus terbiasa dengan sikap gila kami semua. Tingkah Sakura dan Ino yang seperti itu hanya sebagian kecil sifat aneh murid di sekolah ini" ucap Tenten sambil menyeruput minuman bersoda di mejanya.

" Aku akan terbiasa, lagi pula mungkin ini akan menarik" seru Hinata Sambil tersenyum manis.

"syukurlah.."

Saat itu suasana begitu ramai mereka berempat bersenda gurau di tengah tengah keramaian kantin siang itu,sampai pada akhirnya Hinata menyadari bahwa beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tajam tanda tak suka. Ketika hinata menyadarinya ia tak membalas tatapan orang itu.

"Umm.. Te-teman-teman sepertinya aku harus segera kekelas sekarang" ucap Hinata yang santak membuat ekspresi ketiga temanya seakan bertanya 'ada apa'.

"Sepertinya.. Se-seseorang sedang memperhatikanku.." kata Hinata sambil menunjukan wajah gelisah.

"Ara.. jadi mereka " kini Tenten menatap tajam empat wanita di meja kantin paling depan.

"ouh , ternyata mereka yang membuat teman kita cemas"sambung Sakura sambil menyeruput lemon tea dimejanya.

Ketika teman temanya membalas pandangan memuakan mereka ,Hinata justru semakin gelisah karena bagaimanapun ia tak ingin memulai reputasi buruk di sekolah yang baru di tempatinya itu, walaupun sebelumnya ia sempat adu mulut dengan security , tapi jika dengan sesama siswa ia tak mau ada permusuhan, terlebih lagi ia belum saling mengenal.

.

.

Sehari telah berlalu, Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur sambil menghela nafas beratnya. hari ini ia begitu mengalami banyak hal,ia begitu senang kalauia mempunyai teman baru yang sangat baik padanya. Tapi teman teman barunya itu tak membuat Hinata cemas, hal yang paling menyita pikiranya saat ini adalah empat orang wanita yang memberi pandangan membunuh padanya. Ia tak habis pikir, apa yang salah dengan diriku ?. saat pikiranya mulai kacau , ia pun memutuskan untuk menuliskanya di buku harian kecil miliknya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan si gadis Hyuga ini selalu mengisi buku harianya.

5/10/2015

 _Dear diary._

 _Hari pertamaku di konoha gakuen high scholl._

 _Sejujurnya hari ini diawali penuh dengan kesialan, dimulai terlambat berangkat, adu mulut dengan security karena seorang pria berambut mirip pantat ayam , sampai mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sekelompok wanita yang katanya termasuk popular di sekolah. Apa yang salah denganku ? mereka terlihat begitu membenciku, atau ini hanya perasaanku ? tapi mungkin selain aku begitu sial, disisi lain aku juga begitu beruntung, ada beberapa malaikat yang menyambutku ramah. Tenten, Haruno Sakura, dan juga Yamanaka Ino. Mereka begitu baik padaku , sudah terlalu lama sejak terakhir aku merasakan hangatnya ikatan pertemanan_ _. Aku ingin ini semua menjadi awal yang baik bagiku, awal dari segalanya, aku berharap ini waktunya bagiku untuk berubah. Mungkin tiga tahun terakhir aku berubah drastis karena aku merasa tak punya sama sekali ikatan dengan siapapun, sendiri begitu menyakitkan_ _sampai sampai membuatku berubah 180 Derajat ..! ke sikap yang apatis , ketus, pelit, pemarah, dan masih banyak lagi sifat buruk yang kumiliki, dan itu semua hanya karena aku SENDIRI..! jangan sampai keempat wanita tadi bisa membuatku berubah seperti dulu. Jika mereka macam macam mungkin aku akan MELEDAKK.! Itulah yang ku khawatirkan._

 **.**

 **.**

Di mansion uzumaki, beberapa remaja pria berkumpul sedang mengadakan rapat rutin.

"..kau yakin dengan rencana mu itu? Aku bahkan meragukan itu akan berhasil ."

"kiba benar Naruto. itu karena, Sasuke bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka diatur-atur"

"Ehhh..? ayolah teman, mereka itu terlihat serasi" Naruto kini meluncurkan tampang memelasnya yang membuat kiba dan shino mual layaknya wanita yang mengidam.

"kurasa kiba dan Shino benar soal itu. Tapi kupikir tidaklah buruk untuk mencobanya juga" ujar pria pucat dengan senyum palsunya.

"jadi kau mengumpulkan kita semua disini hanya untuk omong kosong ini ? merepotkan saja ..!" kata pria berambut nanas dengan wajah bosannya.

"Cukup sudah..!". Naruto menggebrak meja. "baiklah jika tak ada satupun yang mendukungku, aku akan melakukanya sendiri..!"

"Syukurlah kalau itu aku tak usah repot repot membantumu." Sai meluncurkan senyum palsunya lagi seolah-olah apa yang dikatakanya benar , tentu saja membuat Naruto kesal.

"baiklah jika kalian tak ingin membantu memberikan ide, aku akan membuat rencana dan kalian harus membantuku." Sahut Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiranya.

"ehhh..!?" sontak keempat pria dihadapan Naruto terlonjak hamper memuntahkan jantung mereka.

"oi oi ooi..! jangan pernah libatkan kami dengan rencana bodohmu itu, dasar bodoh..! rencana mu itu sama bodohnya dengan sikapmu..! sejujurnya aku tak peduli dengan status jomblonya si pantat ayam itu..!" teriak Kiba memaki Naruto yang membuat seisi rumah terkejut. Beruntung Kushina dan Minato yang merupakan orang tua Naruto tidak ada dirumah.

"Akupun tak ingin mengikuti rencanamu Naruto, itu karena…. aku tak ingin kena sembur amarah sasuke.." Shino terdiam sekejap sambil mencari alasan yang tepat

"tunggu, tunggu.. kalian dengarlah dulu, aku akan jamin , jika suatu saat Sasuke marah besar aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, kalian hanya perlu ikut menjalankan semua instruksi dari ku." Ucap Naruto mengatakan semuanya seolah itu adalah hal mudah.

" 'Hanya ?, instruksi?' wow wow, kou mengatakan semua itu seolah olah semuanya begitu mudah, menyeret orang lain dalam rencana gila yang kau pikir akan berhasil, itu hanya akan merepotkan..!" kini Naruto berpikir sejenak mencoba mencerna kata kata Shikamaru, ' _mungkin ada benarnya juga'_ pikir Naruto.

"tidak Shikamaru.." Saipun bersuara yang membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"kita menyetujuinya naruto.." sontak semua orang disana minus naruto ber _deathglare_ ria

"waaahh..! benarkahh ?" pernyataan Sai membuat wajah narutopun berseri-seri.

"tapi dengan syarat." Kalimat saipun membuat Naruto diam sekejap.

"Jika rencanamu berhasil ,kita akan melakukan apa yang kau sebaliknya, jika rencanamu gagal maka sudah seharusnya kau melakukan apa yang kita inginkan." Setelah mendengar syarat dari Sai, semua pria (minus Naruto) menyeringai licik seakan tahu apa maksud sai. Dan dengan lugunya Naruto menyetujui syarat dari Sai. Saat itu mereka sebenarnya sudah memprediksi kalau sebenarnya usaha naruto dalam menjodohkan Sasuke dan Hinata hanya akan jadi sia-sia, karena itulah Sai dan kawan kawan memanfaatkan keluguan temanya itu.

.

.

"hatchii..!.. sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku" ucap Sasuke setelah bersin, entah kenapa saat itu Sasuke merasa bahwa ada yang membicarakanya. Ia kembali menekuni game online di depan layar komputernya.

"hooaamm..! hari yang bosan" ia menguap dan itu terlalu bosan karena ia tak ada rencana hari ini dengan teman temanya sama sekali.

Saat itu ia memutuskan untuk berendam agar dirinya merasa releks. Sasuke pun masuk kedalam bath up yng sudah terisi oleh air hangat. Ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika merasakan kehangatan merasuk ke seluruh tubuhnya, sampai ia memejamkan matanya .Tiba-tiba sekelebat nama melintas dibenaknya 'Hyuga'. Sontak matanya kembali terbuka dan ia ingat sesuatu. mimpi, yah mimpinya malam itu. Pria Uchiha itupun kembali memejamkan matanya, berusaha menggali lebih dalam lagi ingatanya tentang mimpinya itu. 'ayah' ujarnya dalam hati ketika melihat pria yang berbicara lantang dimimpinya itu, dan Yakushi kabuto sang sekertaris perusahaan Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku , itulah nama ayah Uchiha Sasuke.

" _Hyuga ? yang benar saja ?!" bentak seorang pria paruh baya_

" _tentu, sudah kuduga anda akan terkejut tapi_''_

" _Dia adalah Musuh utama_"_

' _Hyuga? Musuh ? Ayah?'_ Pikiranya terus berputar sampai akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya, _'kenapa aku harus memikirkanya ? itu hanya mimpi, tak lebih dari itu ..!'_ entah kenapa, secara kebetulan mimpinya bersamaan dengan datangnya murid pindahan suna gakuen high scholl. Namun sebelum gadis itu datang, sebelumnya memang sudah ada pria hyuga di kelas tetangga , Hyuga Neji sainganya di klub basket, pria itu sangat ahli dalam hal olahraga, iapun mendapatkan beberapa kejuaraan yang mengharumkan nama Neji. Tapi, lupakan Neji, pria itu memang tak memiliki hubungan baik dengan Sasuke. Sasuke berpikir kalau hal itu memang karena ia menjadi saingan paling berat di sekolah. Ternyata berendam malah memperburuk keadaan, sama sekali tak membantunya.

Sasukepun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari bath up nya dan bermaksud untuk mengerjakan tugas Sejarahnya ke ruang membawa beberapa camilan dan coklat panas agar tak terlalu bosan. Perpustakaan dirumahnya itu cukup besar , koleksi buku disana cukup banyak karena semua anggota keluarganya suka membaca. Dia mengambil beberapa buku dari raknya, ketika sasuke menarik salah satu buku, tiba-tiba secarik kertas kecil terjatuh dedepanya. Sasuke pun mengambilnya, ia pun melihat isi kertas itu. Ternyata itu adalah nama beberapa marga terkenal di Jepang, dan tertulis satu nama yang mengingatkanya pada mimpi itu lagi. Sasukepun melupakan tugas sejarahnya dan berusaha mencari buku dari kertas itu, dari rak yang satu ke rak yang lainya, namun ia tak menemukanya juga.

"Mencari sesuatu ?" tiba-tiba Itachi berbicara diambang pintu mengagetkan Sasuke.

"TIDAK. Ahh maksudku ya" jawab Sasuke terkejut. "Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk, Baka aniki..!"

"Baiklah gomen gomen" Itachi terkekeh. "sekarang apa yang kau cari ?" Tanya Itachi yang kini mengambil sebuah buku dari satu rak.

"Kau tau dimana buku ini ?" Sasuke menyodorkan kertas ditanganya.

"oohh, Clan of Japan. Entahlah aku tak ingat ada dimana sekarang buku itu , memang kenapa ? tugas sekolah?." Tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi

"Ya,kurasa iya." Jawab Sasuke ngasal

"Baiklah sepertinya aku bisa bantu."

"kau serius ? kukira kau payah dalam hal sejarah."

"Kau terlalu meremehkan Baka-otouto.!" Ketus Itachi. "Lagipula ,kau hanya bertanya soal marga di jepang kan ? paling tidak aku tahu sedikit."

"huuuuuhhhh…. Baiklah." Sasuke menghelakan napas panjang. "kau tau sesuatu tentang marga Hyuga?"

Itachi tercekat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. "Hyuga ? kau tidak tau mereka ?" Itachi malah balik bertanya.

"Astaga , baka aniki..! jika aku tau aku tak akan bertanya padamu".

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau benar benar tidak tau ? maksudku, seharusnya kau tau tentang hal itu."

Sasuke malah men _deathglare_ kakaknya itu tandannya kesal karna terlalu banyak basa basi, sudah jelas Sasuke tidak tau, tapi itachi malah terus berbasa-basi.

"okay , kumulai." Itachi membalas tatapan adiknya itu.

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued**

 **Yahh minaa-san,, maaf kalau gak seru , maklum FF pertama, walaupun dulu pernah iseng iseng nulis , tapi ini FF pertama yang aku publish. Kayaknya terlalu nekat buat pemula untuk nulis Multichapter :D tapi menurut aku kayaknya menarik juga kalau pengalaman pertama nulis multichapter. Mohon reviewnya minaa-san..! butuh banyak kritik untuk penulis amatir kayak aku ;)**


	2. Sorewa Nakamakah ?

**Desclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Byakugan Hime © Aburame Soni**

 **Ratted T**

 **Genre : Mystery,Romance.**

 **Warning: yah gak jauh beda dari Chapter pertama**

 **Happy reading mina-san ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 " _Sorewa Nakamakah_ ?"

"Heii..Hinata..! kemari" Terlihat Ino menyahutnya dari kejauhan.

"I-iya ino, ada apa ?"

"Perkenalkan Hinata, ini Tamaki, Tamaki ini hinata" tenten memperkenalkan hinata pada wanita berambut coklat sepunggung.

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Tamaki" mereka berduapun bersalaman.

"Saat kou disini Tamaki sedang tidak hadir , jadi kami harus memperkenalkannya padamu, dia juga ada dikelas yang berbeda" ujar sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana hinata? Tidak makan siang?"

"M-maaf teman-teman , aku tak bisa lama-lama, aku harus ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku. karena ketika aku kesini , catatanku banyak yang kurang" hinata tersenyum ramah

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau tahu perpus ada dimana ?" Tanya sakura

"Tenang saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan sekolah ini , jadi aku tahu" Hinata memberikan senyumanya lagi untuk meyakinkan teman-temanya.

"oke, semoga beruntung" tenten mengedipkan matanya.

Hinata bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, atau dia lebih sering menyebut ketiga pelajaran tersebut MAFIA. Ia harus mendapatkan referensi buku-buku itu di perpus dan mempelajarinya, kalau tidak ia akan kesulitan untuk memahami materi yang dipaparkan gurunya.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mencari Buku-buku yang ia maksud, karena perpustakaan itu lebih besar dan ia baru masuk kesana, terlebih lagi koleksi bukunya lebih beragam dibandingkan dengan sekolah ia sebelumnya. Beruntung saat diruangan itu ,ia tak menemukan orang-orang memuakan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah ingin menelanya seperti kemarin. Namun ,tiba-tiba Hinata terlonjak ketika melihat pria dengan rambut raven duduk disamping bangkunya. Uchiha Sasuke ya itulah namanya, ia tahu itu dari sakura dan ino, mereka bilang pria itu masuk dalam urutan pria popular di konoha Gakuen, hinata awalnya sempat kesal terhadap pria itu karena peristiwa digerbang, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa ia harus kelewat kesal kepada pria yang bahkan hampir tak dikenalnya. Hinata pun mendekat dan duduk bersebelahan dengan pria itu karena ia meletakan buku catatanya disana , namun hinata memberi jarak satu bangku dengan pria itu.

Sreeett.. suara gesekan kaki kursi dengan keramik yang ditarik Hinata membuat sasuke menoleh kearahnya, Hinata melihat dengan ekor matanya dan merasakan tatapan yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

' _Ohhhh… ayolah Hinata lakukan sesuatu, ajak ia berkenalan, cairkan suasana,atau lakukan apapun yang biasa remaja normal lakukan ketika berkenalan'_ itulah isi dalam benak hinata, namun ketika ia mencoba melakukanya , ia mengurungkan niatnya, mengingat tatapan Karin kemarin. Yah Uzumaki Karin, gadis berkacamata berambut merah yang menatapnya sangat tajam ,dingin, dan tatapan yang ia artikan sebagai tatapan 'jijik' melihat penampilanya. Setelah ia bertanya pada ino dan sakura tentang gadis itu, mereka menjelaskan bahwa wanita itu salah satu mantan sasuke, yang sangat tergila-gila padanya, bahkan setelah mereka putus, Karin tetap mencintai sasuke. Ino berspekulasi bahwa Karin men _deathglare_ Hinata, Karena Hinata pernah jadi perbincangan para pria , dan mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Padahal hal itu terjadi mungkin saja bukan karena Sasuke menyukai Hinata atau semacamnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah gadis yang dipenuhi rasa gelisah seperti baru saja melihat peristiwa horror, membuat Sasuke berhenti melihatnya mengetahui bahwa tindakanya membuat gadis di sampingnya itu merasa takut.

"Hai" sapa Sasuke tiba tiba ketika hinata duduk

"IYA ?!" Hinata terlonjak kaget dan membuat pria disampingnya pun ikut kaget.

"M-m-maksudku, iya ?" Hinata mengulangi perkataanya dengan gugup, seketika wajahnyapun memerah dan menunduk malu.

"Hei Hei.. tenanglah , kau saat ini tidak sedang berbicara dengan seorang teroris atau semacamnya" Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf, aku H-hanya.." Hinata tak meneruskan kata-katanya dan menunduk lagi.

"P-perkenalkan ,A-aku Hinata Hyuga" Hinata akhirnnya memulainya dengan segala keberanian. Baru kali ini ia memulai duluan memperkenalkan diri, biasanya orang lain yang memulainya.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke menyodorkan tanganya tanda ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Se-senang berkenalan denganmu" Hinata tersenyum ketika mendapati tanganya bertemu dengan tangan kekar milik Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Hinata menunduk malu-malu. Saat itu Hinata seketika melupakan peristiwa saat pertama ia melihat pria itu. Yang kini ia rasakan hanyalah wajahnya menghangat ,jantungnya berdebar-debar, kenapa demikian ? entahlah, gadis ini sekarang beranggapan bahwa dari dekat wajah pria ini terlihat sangat, sangat 'Tampan'.

"Heii..hei..! yuhuuu.." Hasuke melambaikan tanganya didepan lamunan hinata.

"Hh..Ahh..! ma-maaf" Hinata kembali meminta maaf mendapati tanganya tak ia lepas dari genggaman sang Uchiha.

"Hm, tak apa" jawab Sasuke singkat

Sesaat setelah itu, ruangan disana terasa seperti berada di dimensi lain dengan kesunyian tingkat akut. Mereka berdua bergeming seribu bahasa. Tak ada yang bisa menembus atmosfer kecanggungan disana. terlebih lagi itu perpustakaan, tempat paling sunyi di konoha gakuen. Ya saat itu adalah saat paling sepi disana , bahkan suara jarum jatuh ke lantaipun akan terdengar, sampai akhirnya ada suara yang meledak di ambang pintu.

"OII..! IRUKA SENSEI..!" jantung penjaga perpus hampir saja copot dan naik ketenggorokanya mendengar seorang remaja berambut layaknya durian matang berteriak di depan batang hidungnya. Urat-uratnya tiba-tiba menegang di keningnya dan iapun mengepalkan tanganya.

'PLETAK..! "adaw..!" Naruto kini meringis kesakitan mengusap-usap benjolan kepalanya.

"BERAPA KALI AKU HARUS BILANG ..! JANGAN BERTERIAK KETIKA MASUK PERPUSKAAN DASAR BODOH..!" Iruka pun menyemburkan amarahnya tanpa ia sadari bahwa dia sendiri sedang berteriak.

"Aduhhh.. sekarang itu tak penting, apakah sasuke ada didalam?" Tanya Naruto pada Iruka dengan memasang tampang tak berdosanya.

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk mencari orang itu ?! kenapa kau tak bertanya padaku dengan cara baik-baik, dan kau_"

"Sasuke kou didalam ?!" Naruto tak mendengar ocehan iruka dan langsung memanggil manggil Sasuke dengan wajah tak berrdosa.

' _dia, si bodoh itu, mengabaikanku, dasar bocah brengsek.!'_ Iruka menggerutu dalam hatinya.

"A-ummm, Sasuke- _kun_ a-aku duluan" Hinata bergegas keluar ketika suara naruto memecahkan keheningan. Ia sempat berpapasan dengan Naruto saat hendak keluar, yang membuat Naruto menunjukan seringaianya kearah Sasuke.

"Ahaa teme, kau duduk dengan Hinata barusan ?" Tanya Naruto sambil meluncurkan seringaian menggodanya.

"iya. Dan itu bukan urusanmu.!" Ketus Sasuke.

"Ohhh… ayolah teme..! kau menyukainya'kan ?"

"TIDAK Dobe..! hari ini kou ada acara ?aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Sasuke menekankan kata 'Tidak' dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah hari ini aku ada waktu luang dan_ hey jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Teme.!"

"Syukurlah kalau kou tak sibuk" ucap Sasuke sambil melenggang keluar.

' _dia tak menganggapku'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati .

 **.**

 **.**

Di perjalanan pulang, Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki karna ia hendak singgah dulu ke toko untuk membeli beberapa persediaan makanan.

"Heyy..! Hinata" tiba tiba Sakura menyahut dibelakang Hinata yang hendak kekasir.

"Oh Sakura, berbelanja juga ?" Tanya Hinata basa basi

"Seperti yang kau lihata" Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

Setelah membayar ke kasir, Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk ke kedai ramen di dekat situ.

"Se-sepertinya tidak Sakura, uangku_"

"Ayolah Hinata, aku yang traktir. Dan aku memaksa" Sakura mengedipkan matanya

"Baiklah " Hinatapun tersenyum

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona" seorang pelayan datang untuk menanyakan apa yang akan mereka pesan.

"Shoyu Ramen dengan toping naruto, kau Hinata ?" Sakura bertanya pada Hinata "ummm ,aku pesan Miso Ramen Sup saja"

"Baik pesanan akan segera saya antar" senyum pelayan tersebut.

"Sakura,kau suka Naruto?" Tanya hinata

"ouh yah itu adalah toping ramen favoritku"

"fuhuhuhu.." Hinata terkekeh

"Ehh.. ada yang salah ?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah _innocent_

"Maksudku kou menyukai Naruto _-kun"_ Hinata terkekeh lagi.

"Astaga , kou menggodaku. Kau tau dari siapa ?" wajah Sakura sedikit merona.

"Ino. Memangnya sudah berapa lama hubunganmu dangan Naruto _-kun_ ?" Tanya Hinata lagi

"Haahhh… sudah empat bulan." Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Hah,.! itu bukan waktu yang sebentar"

"Biasa sajalah, bahkan ino sudah enam bulan pacaran dengan sai, Tamaki dan kiba sudah lima bulan." Hinata sedikit ternganga ketika mendengar teman-temanya sudah berhubungan berbulan bulan, tentu saja hinata tak berpengalaman soal hal itu, karena itulah ia sangat terkejut. "Tapi kami semua sudah saling mengenal sejak smp, jadi semuanya mengalir seperti ikatan persahabatan"

"Umm begitu, aku terkejut karena aku bahkan tak punya pengalaman seidikitpun soal cinta," ucap Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau ingin memulai pengalaman itu ? dengan pria di perpus tadi" Tanya sakura dengan ekspresi dan nada menggoda.

"Eh, M-maksudmu?" pipi Hinata memerah

"Tak usah pura-pura tak tau, kou dan Sasuke menurutku terlihat cocok,dia juga sudah lama menjomblo" Sakura meluncurkan seringaiannya.

"Ti-T-tidak..! A-aaku sama sekali tak suka dengan Sasuke" ujar hinata tergagap gagap

"Kegagapan mu itu menunjukan isi hatimu Hinata"

"T-Tapi, tapi.." Hinata diam sekejap dan menundukan wajahnya "Aku sama sekali tak ingin memulainya, karena jika aku memulainya, aku khawatir akan mengakhirinya, Lagipula aku memang selalu Gagap."

"kau tak ingin mengakhirinya ?" dahi sakura mengernyit. "Aku mengerti sekarang.."

"Ehh.. mengerti?"

"Yap, kou terlalu rendah diri hinata. Kou takut ketika kou sangat mencintainya nanti, dia meninggalkanmu , benarkan?" hinata menunduk lagi ketika mendengar pernyataan sakura.

"Itu berarti kau sebenarnya..berpengalaman dalam hal ini kan?" kini pipi hinata memerah lagi. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberaapa kali dan terheran-heran ,kenapa orang ini bisa membaca semuanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan pengalamanmu itu hinata? Kau bisa bercerita padaku dan yang lainya" kini ia menunjukan sedikit menunjukan kehawatiranya.

"Mungkin aku bisa bercerita lain kali saja" ucap Hinata sambil menarik ujung bibirnya

"Oke, janji ?

"Janji" mereka mengaitkan kelingking tanda perjanjian.

"Baik nona, Shoyu Ramen dengan Naruto, dan Miso Ramen soup" ujar seorang pelayan sambil membawa pesanan mereka.

"Terima kasih". Sahut mereka berdua pada sang pelayan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu didalam mobil, sasuke dan Naruto sedang di perjalanan menuju mansion Uzumaki. Jalanan di Tokyo saat itu sangat lancar, begitulah biasanya. Walaupun salah satu kota metropolis yang padat penduduk,kota ini bebas macet. Namun entah kenapa, meski saat itu jalanan ramai lancar, Sasuke merasa perjalanan pulang saat itu begitu lama karena mendengar celotehan Naruto mengenai rencana gilanya.

"Ayolah Teme.. jika kou yang mengadakan pesta ini, akan lebih banyak orang yang datang, kou kan popular" Naruto memasang tampang memelasnya.

"Tidak..!" ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari jalanan.

"Ehhh ayolah, lagipula kau kan ketua osis, kou bisa menulis undangan untuk banyak orang" Sasuke langsung memelototi naruto .

"Sepertinya otakmu tertinggal dikelas fisika tadi.. kau pikir dengan status ketua osisku kau bisa memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mengundang orang-orang ke pesta bodohmu itu" ucap Sasuke dengan nada dan ekspresi datar. "Tentu saja TIDAK"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah jalan. "jadi kau mengundangku ke rumahmu hanya untuk membicarkan ini ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa hal lagi, tapi sudahlah" Naruto kini membuka ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya apa rencana di balik pestamu itu ?" Sasuke sudah bisa membaca ,ada sesuatu dibalik pesta Naruto.

"Lupakanlah.. aku berubah pikiran untuk melakukanya" ucap Naruto terlihat lesu.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis hyuga itu." tebak Sasuke dengan nada datar

"Apakah itu pertanyaan ? jika itu pertanyaan maka jawabanya YA" Naruto menekankan kata YA.

"Huhhhhhh… kukira kau tau kalau aku itu keras kepala" Sasuke menghelakan nafas panjangnya. "Ini adalah hidupku, dan aku tak ingin orang lain mengatur jalan hidupku.." sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tapi kau tau, gadis itu sebenarnya misterius" naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke

"kau tertarik padanya ?" Tanya naruto antusias.

"Tidak..! aku hanya penasaran terhadap sesuatu yang ada dalam dirinya"

"itu artinya , kau tertarik padanya"

"Terserahh…! Yang jelas aku tak peduli padanya..!" ketus sasuke sambil memelototi naruto.

Naruto tak henti hentinya menggoda sasuke ,bahkan sampai mereka sampaipun Naruto masih memasang seringaianya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaimaa.."

"Oh sudah pulang, bagaimana sekolahmu ?" Hikari menyambut kedatangan Hinata

"Peperti biasanya _Kaasan_ , ini belanjaanya" Hinata mengangkat belanjaanya , "Oh iya _kaasan_ , Sore ini aku akan mengerjakan tugas sekolah dirumah temanku"

"Pergilah nak, mereka teman-teman barumu'kan" Ucap Hikari sambil mengecek barang barang di plastik belanjaan.

"T-tapi _kaasan,_ m-mungkin aku akan menginap dirumah temanku" ujar Hinata sambil menunduk seolah menunggu larangan dari ibunya.

"Rumah pria ?"

"T-tidak _kaasan,_ T-Teman wanita" jawab hinata agak gugup

"Kurasa tak baik jika terus-terusan melarang gadis kecilku ini untuk keluar malam" Hikari memegang bahu Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Tapi nak, lain kali ajak teman-temanmu itu kerumah kita, agar ibu bisa mengenal mereka, dan tak perlu khawatir"

"uh-ummm"

DRRRRTTTTT DRRRRTTTT. Ponsel Hinata bergetar di meja ,pertanda bahwa ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

 _7/10/2015_

 _Sender :Ino Yamanaka._

 _Ingat , hari ini jam 5 sore dirumahku oke ;)_

Begitulah isi pesanya kira-kira. Hinatapun tersenyum dan bergegas untuk mandi dan membantu pekerjaan ibunya supaya ia bisa segera berangkat. Hatinya hari ini begitu luar biasa berbunga-bunga. Ia tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan berkumpul untuk bersenda gurau dengan teman sebaya, apa lagi sampai menginap. Mungkin menurut anak remaja pada umumnya, hal seperti itu sangat biasa, bahkan sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin. Tapi menurut hinata itu adalah hal yang luar biasa, mengingat sejak SMP ia mengalami masa masa sulit.

'Teman' adalah kata yang tabu bagi seorang Hinata Hyuga. Entah kenapa 'Hyuga' juga merupakan kata yang tabu bagi murid di Suna Gakuen high school, bukan hanya murid , tapi guru dan semua staf di suna bersikap sama. Setiap orang yang tahu identitas lengkap hinata, pasti tak akan ada orang yang ingin dekat-dekat denganya.

 **.**

 **.**

Di kediaman Yamanaka.

"Teman-nya Ino yah ?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya di ambang pintu. "Ayo masuk., Ino temanmu sudah datang.!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari hinata , ayah Ino langsung mempersilahkan hinata untuk masuk dan memanggil ino.

"Hinata..! akhirnya kou datang juga.." sahut Ino, terlihat di ruang tamu sudah ada beberapa orang yang menunggu kedatanganya.

"Iya, akhirnya kou datang juga. kalau kau tak tiba, maka tugasnya tak akan selesai mengingat disini hanya aku yang ahli di pelajaran Sisiologi" ujar Sakura

Merekapun mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah yang cukup menumpuk. Minggu ini adalah minggu yang memelelahkan untuk mereka, karena tugas bukan hanya dari satu mata pelajaran saja, tapi dari beberapa mata pelajaran. Karena itulah Ino mengajukan gagasanya untuk mengerjakan tugas itu bersama di rumahnya. Suasana di ruang tamu kediaman yamanaka saat itu sangat heboh, yah sangat heboh, rasanya kurang bagi Ino dan Sakura jika mereka berkumpul tanpa beradu argument. tapi saat ini lain, mereka beradu argumen tentang jawaban yang benar. Sementara Hinata dan Tenten mencari jawaban di beberapa tumpuk buku yang ada di meja ,Sedangkan Tamaki sibuk mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya untuk mencari jawaban di Google.

Dan dua jam kemudian.

"Huuuhhhh… astaga , kurasa beberapa tugas kita kerjakan besok saja" keluh Tamaki

"Kau benar Tamaki, lagi pula aku sudah tak tahan dengan semua tulisan ini." Ucap Tenten dengan mata berkunang kunang.

"u-Uhh. Kurasa kalian benar , semua tulisan ini bahkan terlihat lebih buruk daripada melihat rumus-rumus fisika" sahut Hinata sambil memjat-mijat keningnya.

"yah kalian memang benar. Baiklah, untuk memulihkan pikiran dan tenaga kita, ibuku sudah memasak banyak porsi sup karee" ujar Ino antusias

"Ehh..!"

"Benarkah ..?"

"Yatta..!"

"T-tapi.."

"Sudah, mau tak mau kalian harus memakanya, ibuku sudah susah payah membuatkanya untuk kita semua." Ino langsung berjalan ke ruang makan mengajak teman mereka yang sudah tek berdaya dengan semua kegilaan yang baru saja mereka lalui.

 **.**

 **.**

kegaduhan tak berhenti sampai di ruang tamu. Setelah makan mereka memulai pembicaraan baru .

"Oh iya sakura ,tadi kou bicara tentang pesta dirumah Sasuke ?" Tanya tamaki

"Ha..! aku ingat, kau benar.! Naruto bilang padaku kalau Sasuke akan mengadakan pesta dirumahnya Minggu depan, dan ia menyuruhku untuk mengajak banyak orang untuk memeriahkan pesta itu." Ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Astaga.. aku benci hal ini" keluh Tenten

"Ayolah Tenten, jika kau ingin punya pasangan, maka jangan bersikap egois ke semua pria.. lagipula kau kan ada Neji" ucap Sakura dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Ya ampun Sakura ,kau ini paling hobi soal menggoda orang lain. Dan kau pikir godaanmu itu ampuh untuku ? tentu saja tidak .!" ketus Tenten.

"Oh iya Hinata, kou harus ikut juga" ujar Ino

"A-aku ? K-kurasa tidak, aku yakin banyak orang orang popular disana, terutama_"

"Terutama para gadis yang membencimu ? iya kan?" potong Sakura. "Ayolah Hinata, kou harus lebih percaya diri"

"P-percaya diri ? apa maksudmu ? apa yang bisa membuatku percaya diri ?"

"Dirimu sendiri yang bisa membuatmu percaya diri" kini Sakura memegang bahu hinata ."Inilah saatnya untuk membuktikan pada mereka kalau kau itu lebih cantik dari mereka"

"A-Aku tak bisa.." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk, "tapi bukan berarti aku tak akan datang ke sana" sahut Hinata lagi di ikuti senyum teman-temanya.

Sejujurnya dalam hati Hinata yang paling dalam, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan mereka yang membencinya. Hinata hanya merasa terharu dengan perhatian yang diberikan teman-temanya, selama ini ia tak pernah menerima hal seperti itu dari orang lain kecuali keluarganya. Inikah pertemanan ?.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Holaaa mina-san..! maaf post lambat, makasih yang udah baca and review. Maaf kalau ada penulisan yang salah, penghamburan kata, EYD yang berantakan , mohon malkum sekali lagi. tapi maklum saja tak cukup, Aku juga butuh review sebanyak banyak-nya ;) kritik pedes-pun tak apa (walau nanti sakit hati :'( ;) :D ) penulisan 'Kou' insyaallah sudah aku perbaiki, tapi maaf kalau ada beberapa kata yang salah lagi .**


	3. Misi Baru

**Desclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Byakugan Hime © Aburame Soni**

 **Ratted T**

 **Genre : Mystery,Romance.**

 **Happy reading mina-san ;)**

 **Warning : Typo ,dichappter ini karakternya OOC banget jadi waspadalah yang benci OOC.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3 'Misi Baru'

Hari Minggu, saat itu adalah akhir pekan paling tenang di mansion Uzumaki

"Oy Teme..! Sejak kapan kau punya buku catatan ?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat buku dari dalam tas Sasuke.

"Buku catatan ?" Sasuke beranjak dari kasur kingsize milik Naruto dan mengambil buku catatan kecil di genggaman Naruto. Sasuke pun mengernyit dan diam sekejap mengingat sesuatu.

 _Flash back Peristiwa perpus_

" _A-ummm, Sasuke-kun a-aku duluan"_ ucap Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa dan menjatuhkan buku ke bawah meja. Sasuke pun mengambilnya ,dan ketika hendak memberikanya ke Hinata ,Naruto sudah ada di hadapanya.

" _Ahaa teme, kau duduk dengan Hinata barusan ?"_

 _Flash back of_

"Oii..! teme..! jawab pernyataanku" ucap Naruto, Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"kurasa ini milik Itachi, aku tak sengaja membawanya" jawab Sasuke asal.

"Ohh.." Naruto pun dengan polosnya mempercayai perkataan Sasuke. Beruntung , Naruto memang mudah dibodohi. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil handuk dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Sasuke kembali terdiam sambil menatap buku di dekat tasnya, tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali akan cerita Itachi tentang Hyuga. Ketika ia meneruskan lamunannya, tiba tiba terlintas ide di otaknya, mungkin buku itu bisa mengobati rasa penasaranya terhadap si gadis Hyuga. Mengingat Itachi hanya mengatakan bahwa Klan Hyuga adalah klan yang pernah berurusan dengan Klan Uchiha, lalu apa urusan yang dulu mereka lakukan ? Sasuke tak menanyakannya lebih lanjut, karna entah kenapa ia berfikir bahwa 'Urusan' yang Itachi maksud ada hubungannya dengan mimpi itu. Ya 'mimpi itu' ,mimpi dimana ia melihat ayahnya bilang bahwa Hyuga adalah Musuh utama. Sebenarnya Sasuke bukanlah tipikal orang yang percaya terhadap hal seperti itu, tapi mimpinya kali ini telah membuatnya menjadi gila.

Sasuke melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan benar benar tak ada orang,dan diambilah buku catatan itu. Ia tak bermaksud untuk membuka privasi orang lain , tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus melakukan-nya.

Dibukalah halaman pertama dari buku itu, terlihat disana ada photo gadis yang kira-kira berumur 6 tahun dengan kedua orang tuanya dan seorang bayi di pangkuan ibunya. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti sudah bisa menebak jika anak kecil di sana adalah Hinata.

 _Halaman 1_

' _16/july/2012_

 _Namaku Hinata Hyuga,biasa di panggil Hinata . Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolahku di Suna junior high scholl_'_

' _yaampun, kurasa halaman pertama tak akan membantu'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati setelah membaca halaman pertama yang isinya , hari pertama hinata sekolah.

 _Sreet, sreet, sreet_. Halaman demi halaman ia buka secara asal, dan berhenti di satu halaman.

' _Liburan Summer'_

 _Semua remaja selalu menanti-nanti liburan terpanjang yang satu ini, tapi tidak bagiku. Andai saja diperbolehkan untuk murid tidak mengikuti liburan ini, tapi sayang seribu sayang, alasan tugas mejadikan kegiatan ini wajib diikuti.._

 _Pagi hari sebelum pemberangkatan . seperti biasa, setiap ada kegiatan seperti ini, semua staf di sekolah sangat sibuk kocar-kacir mengurus ini mengurus itu .belum lagi para anak cowok, mereka membuat panitia kerepotan dalam mengecek kehadiran. Sebenarnya ada keinginan dalam hatiku untuk membantu para staf dalam menyiapkan pemberangkatan, tapi kurasa buat apa membantu mereka , jika balasannya hanya tatapan membunuh._

 _Saat di bus, aku duduk di kursi paling belakang untuk menghindari tangan tangan jahil menghampiriku…..'_

Kreekkk.. suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan sontak Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

"H-hey.. Cepat Sekali" Ucap Sasuke terkejut sambil menyimpan buku itu ke dalam tas.

"Ehhh? Apa maksudmu ? memangnya berapa lama aku harus mandi ?!" dahi Naruto mengernyit tanda heran.

"Oh tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke agak gugup.

"Sekarang Apa? Kau tak mandi ?" Tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke melongo di kasurnya. Tanpa memberi jawaban ,Sasuke lansung beranjak dan mengambil handuk di dalam lemari Naruto. Sebenarnya ia masih penasaran, tapi apa boleh buat, Naruto datang tiba-tiba dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Lagipula ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan privasi orang lain, hanya saja , rasa penasaran menyeretnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Lagipula , ia sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi dari buku itu tentang si Hyuga. Pertama, dia adalah tipe remaja yang kesepian alias punya sedikit teman, atau bahkan tak punya teman. Kedua, ternyata dia pernah sekolah di Yayasan milik keluarga Uchiha ,yaitu Suna junior High Scholl, kemungkinan besar diapun sekolah di Suna Senior High Scholl tahun ajaran kemarin. Ketiga , dia tak hanya dijauhi oleh murid disana, tapi oleh para guru dan staf-pun dia mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Kenapa bisa begitu ? mungkin ini ada hubungan-nya dengan ketaatan para pegawai dan guru disana terhadap aturan yang ada, entah angin mana yang membuat Sasuke berfikir bahwa ayahnya-lah di balik semua ini. Ayahnya berwenang atas peraturan yang berlaku disana.

"Kurasa aku harus bicara dengan gadis itu"

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyuga-san, mengerjakan tugas ?" Tanya iruka pada Hinata yang menghampirinya untuk mengisi daftar kehadiran pengunjung perpustakaan.

"H-haik, aku juga ingin mengembalikan beberapa buku yang kupinjam" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum ramah .

"baik ,kau bisa meletakan-nya ke tempat semula"

Hinata berjalan dari rak yang satu ke rak yang lainnya untuk menemukan beberapa buku tentang sisiologi dan biologi, kebetulan tugas yang dikerjakan di rumah Ino tinggal sedikit lagi. Ketika ia menemukan buku yang ia maksud , tiba-tiba ia teringat pada _Diary-nya_ yang hilang beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia pun langsung melesat ke meja tempat ia terakhir kali membawanya, kemungkinan besar buku itu memang ada disana.

"Yaampun dimana kau ,semoga saja masih disekitar sini, betapa bodohnya kau Hinata, membawa benda berharga seperti itu ketempat seperti ini" gerutu Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mencari sesuatu ?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara berat dari arah belakang

"kelihatan-nya bagaimana? Tentu saja aku mencari sesuatu .!"gerutu Hinata tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa benda ini yang kau cari ?"

"Benda apa yang_" Hinata diam seketika melihat seorang pria memegang buku pribadinya dan ternyata orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia tak sadar kalau sebenarnya dari tadi dia berbicara dengan seseorang, dia merasa kalau dia menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

"aku menemukanya tergeletak dibawah meja saat kau pergi" Hinata tak menjawab dan hanya menganga. "Tenanglah , aku tak membacanya, sekarang kau bisa bernafas lega" sambung Sasuke untuk membuat Hinata tenang, walaupun sebenarnya pernyataan-nya itu bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan-nya.

"A-arigatou Gozaimasu" Hinata agak menundukan wajahnya saat mengambil buku itu dari Sasuke , tapi ia merasa begitu berat ketika menarik buku itu dari genggaman sang Uchiha.

"Sebelum aku memberikan buku ini, aku punya sedikit pertanyaan untuk mu" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan memberinya tatapan dingin.

"Pe-p-pertanyaan?" tatapan Sasuke sukses membuatnya ketakutan.

"Yahh.. mungkin pertanyaan ini sekaligus pernyataan " Sasuke diam sejenak. "Dari keluarga mana kau berasal ?" Hinata diam dan tanda Tanya berkeliling di atas kepalanya, _'ada apa dengan orang ini ? bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku ini dari keluarga Hyuga'_ gumam nya dalam hati.

"T-tentu saja aku dari keluarga Hyuga S-sasuke-kun"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar nya

"A-apa maksudmu ? aku memang dari keluarga Hyuga, tak lebih dari itu" kini Hinata mulai membalas tatapan datar Sasuke dengan ekspresi polosnya tanda tak mengerti.

"kau lebih dari itu." Sasuke diam kembali "aku tau , sebenarnya kou dari keluarga bangsawan, iya kan ?" pertanyaan Sasuke kini benar benar memunculkan tanda Tanya besar di atas kepalanya, Hinata kini berfikir bahwa Sasuke adalah pria gila.

"A-apa maksudmu sasuke-kun ? keluarga bangsawan ? sepertinya kau salah orang"

"Berhentilah berkamuflase ,aku yakin kau keturunan bangsawan" kini tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam.

"Hei berhentilah mengoceh, dan berikan buku-ku" Hinata kini menjawab tanpa kegugupan sedikitpun ,tatapannya pun sama tajamnya dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku takan memberikan buku ini sebelum kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya . mengatakan bahwa kau adalah keturunan bangsawan" ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan menarik buku itu menjauh dari genggaman Hinata.

"Hei..! berikan padaku..!" Bentak Hinata sambil meronta-ronta. dia terus berusaha untuk merebut buku-nya dengan menarik narik lengan kekar sasuke, namun tenaganya tak dapat mengimbangi tenaga sasuke, beruntung saat itu di perpus sama sekali tak ada orang, bahkan Iruka-pun sedang keluar. Hinata pun benar-benar marah. "Cukup sudah..! kenapa kau bersikeras mengatakan kalau aku keluarga bangsawan,lihat penampilanku..! aku terlihat culun seperti ini, kau fikir ini cara seorang putri berpakaian. Lagipula aku hanya ingin buku-ku kembali, apakah aku harus menjadi seorang putri dulu agar bisa mengambil buku harian-ku ..!?" Hinata kini terlihat keluar dari karakternya yang biasa terlihat pendiam . sasuke pun diam dan menganga melihat apa yang baru saja dia lihat, seseorang yang ia kira pendiam, polos,pemalu , namun sekarang yang ia lihat wanita ini baru saja menyumpahinya.

'Tinggg' tiba-tiba lampu bohlam lima watt muncul diatas kepalanya. "Ya, kau harus menjadi seorang putri untuk bisa mengambil buku ini dariku" kini Sasuke menunjukan seringaiannya kearah Hinata.

"K-Kau gila, omong kosong macam apa itu ?" Hinata diam sekejap "apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau aku seorang bangsawan ?"

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi yang kukatakan benarkan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Jangan Bodoh itu mustahil, aku bahkan tak tau asal muasal keluargaku" pernyataan Hinata barusan membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja..! aku tak tau siapa aku, aku tak mengerti dengan tak mengerti ada apa dengan Hyuga" Hinata pun menunduk dan terdiam. "dan sekarang tiba-tiba ada orang yang bahkan nyaris tak kukenal tiba-tiba bilang kalau aku adalah keluarga bangsawan, kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah itu memang benar, aku sendiri bahkan tak tau, bagai mana bisa kau tau sesuatu tentangku" Hinata benar-benar keluar dari karakternya kali ini, tak biasanya ia menunjukan sifat itu. Kini hal yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya mencari tahu" Hinata mendongak lagi ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "mungkin juga semua ini ada hubungan-nya dengan keluargaku, klan Uchiha, karna itu aku juga ingin menyelidiki hal ini".

"Apa ? Hu-hubungan apa yang kau maksud ?" Tanya Hinata

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku selidiki tentang keluargaku, dan itu ada hubungan-nya dengan keluargamu"

Hinata tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangan-nya "Kita buat kesepakatan. Kita berdua akan bekerja sama untuk menyelidiki semua misteri tentang misi ini masih berjalan jangan sesekali kau membuka atau membaca buku harian ku. Setelah misi berakhir, kau harus memberikan buku catatan ku." Kini ia berfikir kalau pria didepan-nya tahu sesuatu tentang keluarga-nya.

"Baiklah kurasa bukan masalah, lagipula siapa yang ingin membaca buku catatan ini." Sasuke pun menyodorkan tanganya ,dan mereka berjabat tangan tanda memulai kesepakatan. "Tapi ingat Hyuga-san, aku melakukan ini bukan karena ingin membantumu mencari tahu tentang keluargamu. Aku melakukan ini karena urusan-ku sendiri, 'faham'?" ucap sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'faham'.

"Aku faham Uchiha-chan , aku sangat faham. Akupun melakukan ini untuk urusanku sendiri. Oh iya satu lagi, sebelumnya aku lupa mengatakan, kalau aku tak peduli dengan urusanmu itu" Hinata membalas tatapan dan perkataan sasuke dengan kata-kata yang bahkan menurut Author lebih 'nyelekit'.

"DEAL..!" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya .Mereka memulai menjalankan misi itu,Hinata keluar beberapa saat setelah bel berdering , ia melakukan itu untuk memastikan tak ada orang yang mengetahui kalau dia hari ini pergi dengan Sasuke. Ia pun berlari kecil agar bisa segera sampai ke parkiran, tempat yang ia tuju. Sebelum menuju parkiran ia pergi kelokernya untuk menyimpan beberapa buku di sana, ketika sampai di depan loker ,amplop kecil menempel disana menarik perhatian-nya. Dahi Hinata mengernyit, ia melihat kekiri dan kekanan sudah tak ada siapapun. Rasa penasaran menggerakan tangan hinata untuk melihat isi amplop itu.

Ketika dibuka ternyata isinya surat, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya ,untuk apa orang ini mengiriminya surat dan menempelkannya di depan loker, Hinata akhirnya membuka lipatan kertas itu.

 _For 'CULUN'_

' _Hey Hyuga ini aku Karin, kau tau siapa aku kan ? tentu saja semua orang tau tentangku, aku wanita paling cantik di sekolah ini, selain cantik aku juga pintar,dan popular. Kenapa aku memberitahu informasi yang bahkan diketahui oleh gadis culun sepertimu yah :v :D hahahaha sudah jelas kou tau hal seperti itu kan, tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja sayang, tak lebih dari itu. Mengingatkan kalau kau itu hanya gadis CULUN YANG TAK PANTAS UNTUK DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN SASUKE..! kuharap kau mengerti hal itu, karena wanita yang paling pantas untuk menjadi kekasih sasuke hanyalah , kuingatkan sekali lagi, jika kau berani mendekati sasuke, kau akan mendapatkan masalah.'_

 _From_

 _Uzumaki Karin_

Hinata-pun diam seketika setelah membaca isi surat itu, ia selalu berusaha untuk tak menciptakan permusuhan dengan orang lain. kini ia bimbang, apakah ia harus membatalkan atau melanjutkan misinya dengan Sasuke. Jika ia melanjutkan misinya, sudah pasti ia akan memiliki seorang musuh di sekolah, ia tak ingin itu terjadi . Hinata selalu berfikir kalau ia memiliki musuh, masalah yang tak pernah diinginkan-nya akan berdatangan tanpa diundang. Tapi jika hinata tak melakukan misi ini, ia takan pernah tau ada apa dengan keluarganya, mungkin Sasuke tau beberapa hal tentang Hyuga, dan terakhir adalah ia tak bisa mengambil buku harian-nya dari Sasuke. Ia pun terdiam dan teringat janjinya hari ini dengan Sasuke."Astaga Sasuke.!"Hinata langsung bergegas menyimpan bukunya ,mengunci lokernya, dan langsung melesat menuju tempat parkir.

 **.**

 **.**

"ck.! Sekarang gadis ini membuatku menunggu" sasuke berdecak kesal ketika melihat jam di tangan-nya, sebelumnya tak ada gadis yang membuat-nya menunggu. Sasuke-pun berjalan berniat untuk meninggalkan Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke _-kun_ tunggu..!" terdengar suara dari dalam menyahutnya.

"Dari mana saja kau ..!?" ucap Sasuke kesal

"A-aku, m-maafkan aku.."

"baik, sudahlah cepat masuk " Sasuke memerintahkan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"b-baik, T-tapi kemana kita akan pergi ?"

"tak usah banyak bertanya, sekarng cepat masuklah."

"ba-baiklah".

15 menit kemudian…

Suasana masih canggung sejak mereka berangkat, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke masih kesal pada gadis di sampingnya karena telah membuatnya menunggu, ia sangat tak terima, karena saat itu ia cukup lama menunggunya , selain itu baru kali ini ia menunggu seorang gadis, biasanya ia ditunggu-tunggu oleh para gadis. Sedangkan Hinata bingung, harus dari mana ia memulai pembicaraan menghadapi lawan bicara yang sedang marah. Kali ini ia tak mendebat Sasuke seperti kemarin, karena ia memang merasa bersalah. Tak terasa , ternyata pikiran mereka masing-masing membuat perjalanan tak terasa terlalu lama. Sampailah di sebuah apartemen dengan tulisan Uchiha di atasnya. Hinata yakin kalau apartemen ini salah satu cabang usaha milik keluarga Uchiha. Setelah parkir, mereka berduapun keluar dari mobil dan security di sana langsung menyambut mereka dengan ramah. Yang ada di pikiran hinata kini adalah seberapa kaya keluarga Uchiha , sudah pasti apartemen besar ini milik keluarga Uchiha. Selain itu, menurut rumor keluarga Uchiha bukan hanya memiliki apartemen, tapi juga hotel, restoran, dan masih banyak lagi. Jika di bayangkan memang sangat sulit, seberapa kaya sebenarnya keluarga ini ?.

Setelah itu merekapun sampai di ruangan yang dituju, Hinata bingung untuk apa ia dibawa ke sana.

"duduklah" ucap Sasuke mempersilahkan duduk pada Hinata

"J-jadii, sekarang apa ?" Tanya Hinata dengan memasang wajah polos.

"Aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk mengumpulkan informasi yang kita tahu,okay?"

"Baiklah"

"kita mulai . aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan dulu sebelumnya padamu." Hinata tak menjawab dan menunggu pertanyaan yang akan sasuke ajukan padanya. "Siapa nama ayahmu ?"

"H-Hyuga Hiashi"

"Ibumu ?"

"Hyuga Hikari"

"kau punya saudara."

"iya adik perempuan, namanya Hyuga Hanabi"

"Hmmm baik… Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Uchiha ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak. Kalaupun aku tahu sesuatu tentang Uchiha, itu tak ada hubungan-nya dengan keluargaku"

"jadi kau disini tak tahu apapun yahh… baiklah ,mungkin kau bisa menceritakan beberapa hal dikeluargamu." Ucap Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata untuk bicara.

"Beberapa Hal seperti apa ?" Tanya Hinata

"yah mungkin seperti…..keanehan dikeluargamu, maksudku kau sebelumnya pernah bilang kalau kau tak mengerti dengan Hyuga atau apapun itu."

"Hmmm, yah begitulah. Dulu saat smp, aku sering dibuly oleh teman-teman sebayaku, dan aku selalu merasa itu karena aku seorang Hyuga, akupun tak mengerti kenapa bisa berfikir seperti itu. Selain itu ,mendapatkan perlakuan tak sedap bukan hanya dari para siswa, para guru dan staf disanapun bersifat sama." Hinata diam sekejap dan menunduk. "aku tak pernah tahu ada apa dengan Hyuga, keluargaku tak memeberi tahu apapun tentang itu."

"apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau mereka membenci Hyuga ?"Tanya sasuke dengan nada datar

"Entahlah, yang jelas mereka sering mengejekku dengan nama itu "

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak pindah dari dulu ?" Tanya Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata yang menunduk.

"Aku terlalu pendiam, aku tak pernah mengadu pada orang tuaku tentang masalah yang kuhadapi. Semua keluh kesah yang kualami aku sendiri yang merasakan-nya. Uh m-Maaf, aku terlalu banyak bicara-yah" ucap Hinata sambil mendongak .

"SudahlahTak usah dipikirkan. Baru kali ini aku melihat orang sepertimu"

"Ehh, m-maksudmu ?" Tanya Hinata dengan tampang melongo.

"Baru saja kemarin kau berteriak di depan batang hidungku, dan sekarang kau seperti berbicara dengan orang asing." Kini Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "kenapa kau sebegitu marahnya padaku hanya karna buku catatan itu ?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Tentu saja..!" bentak Hinata keceplosan, lalu menundukan kepalanya lagi denga wajah memerah."uh, M-maksudku tentu aku yang boleh membaca buku itu, dan jika ada seseorang selain aku yang boleh membaca buku itu, maka dia adalah orang yang sangat kupercaya." Sasuke diam untuk memastikan penjelasan Hinata sudah selesai.

"Jadi umm.. biar kutebak, buku itu adalah tempat kau mencurahkan 'semua' isi hatimu selama ini" ujar Sasuke dengan menekan kan kata 'Semua'.

"Ya, b-begitulah kira-kira." Suasana begitu hening beberapa saat ,sampai akhirnya Hinata menemukan pembicaraan baru . "oh iya Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku keturunan bangsawan ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata ,Sasuke sedikit terkejut mengingat alasan awalnya memang sedikit konyol. Ia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Hmmm Bagaimana yah…." Sasuke mengela nafas lalu ia menyandarkan tuubuhhnya kekursi. "aku ragu kau akan percaya tentang ini, alasannya agak sedikit aneh"

"A-aneh, apa maksudmu ? katakan saja," Hinata kini sudah terlanjur penasaran.

"Tapi apapun alasanku, kau jangan berpikir kalau alasan ini aneh" Hinata langsung melongo mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, 'aneh' apa maksudnya aneh.

"Baiklah, ceritakan saja" kini Hinata benar benar penasaran menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Ini berawal dari mimpiku , mimpi dimana_"

"T-tunggu dulu, M-impi ? apa tidak salah ?" Hinata memotong pembicaraan karena tak percaya dengan penjelasan sasuke.

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku" Ucap Sasuke agak marah karena kalimatnya terpotong. "Ini berawal dari mimpi, mimpi dimana aku melihat ayahku membentak sekertarisnya dan bilang kalau 'Hyuga adalah musuh utama'. Dan mimpi itu bertepatan dengan datangnya kau sebagai murid baru. Saat aku mendengar namamu aku jadi teringat akan mimpi itu, dan kakakku bilang kalau dulu ,Uchiha dan Hyuga pernah punya masalah. Jika ada klan yang punya masalah dengan klan uchiha , maka berarti klan itu bukan klan biasa. Itulah yang membuatku berpikir kalau kau keturunan bangsawan"

Hinata bergeming sambil menganga tanda tak percaya terhadap yang didengarnya, Ia tak percaya kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke orang yang ia kira cuek, ternyata percaya terhadap hal seperti itu. "B-bagaimana kau bisa percaya terhadap hal seperti itu, m-maksudku seharusnya kau memiliki fakta yang lebih masuk akal"

"tapi pada kenyataannya memang ada hubungannya dengan fakta. Walaupun awal dari semua ini memang tak masuk akal" ujar Sasuke.

"Jika semua ini memang kenyataan , maka kita butuh Fakta yang lebih kuat" ucap hinata dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Kau masih meragukanku rupanya. Aku masih punya satu kemungkinan, walaupun kurang pasti, tapi aku sangat yakin" Sasuke membalas ekspresi serius hinata dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Kemungkinan ?"

"Yah kemungkinan. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu" Hinata kini menunggu pertanyaan Sasuke yang sedang diam menyiapkan kata-kata "Kau tau siapa pemilik sekolah Suna ?"

"T-tidak, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Sekolah itu , Milik ayahku"

"E-ehh.." kini Hinata meloading otaknya dengan sangat sangat lambat, kenapa jika sekolah itu milik Uchiha, apa hubungannya dengan semua ini ? Hinata masih belum bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note:**

 **Halo mina-san, balik lagi nih. Maaf kalau di chapter sebelumnya terlalu banyak typo yang kurang enak dibaca, saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengurangi hal itu. Dan yang agak mengganggu mungkin penulisan 'kou' yang harusnya 'kau', dan sekarang saya konsisten akan menggunakan 'kau' ,karena menurut saya kata baku lebih menarik dari pada kata tak baku (aku ,kamu).**

 **Saya juga mau mengucapkan makasih ke para Folowers, Favorites,dan Riviewers, yang udah mau suka sama cerita saya (maaf gak bisa sebut satu persatu) , kalian semua udah membuat saya semangat meneruskan cerita ini, apalagi kalian udah penasaran sama alur ceritanya, itu berarti Mystery-nya dapet :D hahaha *yesss*.**

 **Oke sekian catatan dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan. See you latter.**


	4. Masa Lalu

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Byakugan Hime © Aburame Soni**

 **Ratted T**

 **Genre : Mystery,Romance.**

 **Warning: Typos, OOC .Sekali lagi saya ingatkan bahwa karakter Hinata disini kadang suka berubah rubah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya di Byakugan Hime..**

"Kau masih meragukanku rupanya. Aku masih punya satu kemungkinan, walaupun kurang pasti, tapi aku sangat yakin" Sasuke membalas ekspresi serius Hinata dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Kemungkinan ?"

"Yah kemungkinan. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu" Hinata kini menunggu pertanyaan Sasuke yang sedang diam menyiapkan kata-kata "Kau tau siapa pemilik sekolah Suna ?"

"T-tidak, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Sekolah itu , Milik ayahku"

"E-ehh.." kini Hinata meloading otaknya dengan sangat sangat lambat, kenapa jika sekolah itu milik Uchiha, apa hubungannya dengan semua ini ? Hinata masih belum bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4 'Masa Lalu'

"L-lalu , apa ada hubungannya ?" Hinata lagi lagi memasang tampang polosnya.

"ck… ternyata kecepatan Download otakmu memang sangat lambat. Tentu saja ada hubungannya" jawab Sasuke dengan decak kesal.

Hinata tak menjawab dan masih memasang tampang polosnya menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskannya dengan super ekstra jelas padamu.. begini yah, Ayahku adalah Pemimpin Klan Uchiha, Dia memiliki Banyak cabang usaha, salah satunya Yayasan Suna. Karena ayahku pemilik yayasan itu otomatis ayahku yang berwenang disana. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau ayahku lah yang memerintahkan para guru dan staf disana untuk tidak memperdulikan seorang Hyuga." Terang sasuke panjang lebar ."Sekarang kau faham"

"Oh.. sekarang aku faham" ucap Hinata dengan mulut berbentuk O ."tapi ,menurutku itu bukanlah fakta yang kuat"

"Ck, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau itu baru kemungkinan" Sasuke kembali berdecak kesal

"Kalau begitu ,kita pastikan kemungkinan itu." Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba

"Caranya ?" tanya Sasuke dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"kupikir kau puny ide" jawab Hinata.

"mm.. bagaimana yah.." beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam."Ah..! kurasa aku punya ide"

"Benarkah..?"

"Kita tanyakan saja langsung ke orang yang pernah membulymu dulu"

Hinata hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan-ingatan tentang dirinya yang di bullypun teringat kembali, dan wajah wajah yang berusaha ia lupakan pun tiba-tiba bermunculan di sangatlah sensitive dengan kata 'Bully' ,dan Sasuke seharusnya tahu kalau perkataan seperti itu sama saja mengungkit kembali masa lalu yang sangat ingin Hinata lupakan. Tak terasa, dalam lamunannya air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari matanya, Hinata pun menunduk dan menangis dalam diam, tangannya meremas roknya dengan penuh yang dihadapanya hanya diam dan memasang ekspresi heran kearah hinata.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Sasuke dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Sejauh ini, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu masa lalu kelamku. Jika kau punya perasaan ,Seharusnya kau tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu." Hinata kini berbicara dengan nada yang datar ,dan ia masih menundukan kepalanya, sementara sasuke masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini. "Kau seharusnya mengerti Sasuke..! Kalau aku tak ingin mengingat masa laluku yang selalu di buly ..! dan sekarang kau mengatakan hal yang mengingatkanku akan hal itu ..! apakah kau tak pernah tau bagaimana cara menjaga perasaan seseorang Hah? Aku sudah berusaha membuang jauh-jauh tentang semua hal yang ada hubungannya dengan bully, tapi kau dengan mudahnya memunguti ingatan itu dan memberikannya padaku..! Sekarang aku tahu , selain sifatmu yang dingin, Hatimu sangat beku melebihi dinginya sifatmu itu." Hinata kembali mengeluarkan sifat itu lagi, sudah dua kali sasuke membuat gadis ini mengeluarkan emosinya secara sekaligus. Sifat Hinata memang seperti gelombang kejut, ia menahannya dan melepaskannya sekaligus. Hinata langsung mengambil tasnya dan melengang keluar dengan marah.

Blaaggg..!

Suara pintu terdengar di menggema disana, Sasuke hanya diam penuh keheranan .Apakah dia salah ?, selama ini ia tak pernah salah bicara didepan para wanita. Tapi barusan, ia telah membuat seorang wanita menangis karena perkataannya. Dulu ia memang sering memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak kepada beberapa wanita, dan itu membuat mereka menangis, merengek, bahkan memohon dan berlutut di hadapannya. Tapi kali ini berbeda , ia mengatakan hal yang membuat perasaan seseorang sangat hancur.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih berjalan dengan penuh amarah berjalan dengan air mata yang bercucuran. Ia berusaha mencari lift untuk turun dari sana, hingga sampai lah didalam lift. Kini ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dalam sana, karena ia berharap dengan menangis sepuasnya bisa membuat perasaannya lega. Air mata yang selama di jalan berusaha ia bendung kini benar-benar keluar dengan deras. Sampai akhirnya pintu lift pun terbuka dan ia segera mengelap sisa-sisa air matanya dengan tisu. Langkah kakinya dengan cepat menuju keluar, beberapa pasang mata disana memperhatikanya, melihat wajah hinata yang di penuhi jejak air mata dan raut wajah yang khas orang yang baru saja menangis. Tanpa menunnggu lama, ia pun masuk ke taxi yang ia tunggu selama beberapa menit.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadaima" Hinata membuka pintu diikuti dengan sahutanya.

"Oh _, One-chan_ sudah pulang.." ucap seorang gadis yang merupakan adik Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar sapaan adiknya.

"Oh iya ,dimana _Kaasan_ Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata

" _Kaachan_ baru saja pergi belanja"

"Oh.." jawab Hinata singkat.

" _Ne-chan_ kenapa terlihat sedih ? apa _ne-chan_ sakit ?" Tanya Hanabi khawatir.

"jangan khawatir, aku hanya kelelahan"

"Kalau _ne-chan_ butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku" sahut hanabi yang diikuti senyuman hinata.

"ufufufu.. baik" Hinata mengedipkan matanya .Iapun naik kekamarnya untuk merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan memijat-mijat keningnya. Saat matanya tertutup tiba-tiba ingatanya tentang masa lalu terungkit kembali. disaat pikiranya kacau yang biasa ia lakukan adalah berendam, berendam di air hangat untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Sehelai demi sehelai kain yang membalut tubuhnya akhirnya ia lepas, dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan berendam di bath up yang sudah terisi air hangat. Hinata kembali memejamkan matanya kembali, ingatan-ingatan itu kembali datang , kali ini Hinata tak memberontak, ia membiarkan memori itu terus mengalir. Entah kenapa ketika ia membiarkan ingatanya mengalir, tiba-tiba peristiwa tadi muncul di benaknya. Ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke dan melihat dirinya tengah menangis. Kalau diingat ingat, kenapa ia harus Hinata saat itu campur aduk, marah dan sedih menyatu dalam emosinya, hingga air matapun keluar dengan sendirinya. Di konoha gakuen, dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya kesal, di Konoha gakuen dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya marah, di konoha gakuen dia adalah orang yang membuatnya menangis. Di balik tangisannya Hinata sebenarnya ada rasa kecewa, kecewa karena Sasuke adalah orang yang telah memberinya harapan,harapan untuk mengungkapkan rahasia tentang Hyuga, Tapi ternyata Sasuke malah memberinya harapan palsu. Hinata sebenarnya sudah memberi Sasuke kepercayaan untuk semua ini, tapi ia malah mengecewakannya.

"Hiks ..Hiks,ha K-kenapa aku Harus percaya padanya, D-dia hanya pemberi harapan palsu. Hiks..Hiks ,Hiks S-seharusnya dia tak usah mengingatkanku tentang masa kelam itu.." ujar Hinata sambil terisak..

.

.

"Ahh..! sial..!" Ucap sasuke yang sedang menekuni Game di komputernya,Di temani dengan kopi panas dimeja ia terus menekuni game berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan peristiwa yang dialaminya Hari bukan hal sulit bagi Sasuke untuk melupakan peristiwa yang di laluinya, namun kali ini berbeda .Ia sebenarnya bersikeras berpikir dimana letak kesalahanya. Sejauh ini Sasuke memang pria kejam, tapi ia belum pernah merasa kejam terhadap seseorang. Kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata menangis ketika Sasuke berkata _'kita tanyakan saja pada orang yang pernah membullymu dulu'_ ,mungkin Kata yang membuat gadis itu menangis adalah 'Bully', karena sebelumnya mereka tengah membicarakan masa lalu gadis itu, dan semua aman-aman saja. Seketika suasana berubah setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kalmat itu.

' _Mungkinkah dulu dia sangat menderita karena bullying?'_ Sasuke bertanya dalam benaknya. Sebelumnya Hinata pernah berteriak memarahinya karena Sasuke mengambil buku catatan kesayangannya diambil.

' _Apakah dia mengeluarkan emosinya ketika seseorang mengungkit masa lalunya. Mengambil buku catatannya pun sama saja dengan mengungkit masa lalunya, karena dia menulis segalanya di sana sejak SMP. Tapi sebelumnya aku membicarakan tentang kebencian orang lain terhadap hyuga, dia tidak marah'_ Sasuke kini mem-pause game di komputernya dan menyeruput kopinya, pikirannya kini benar-benar tertuju pada Hinata.

' _Haruskah aku meminta maaf. aku tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya kepada orang lain , kecuali ke Itachi dan Kaasan. Jika mengungkapkannya secara langsung, aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya'_ Meminta maaf adalah hal yang penuh pertimbangan menurut Sasuke, mengingat tak ada kata maaf dalam kamusnya. Ketika ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya ,matanya terbelalak ketika melihat kalendernya sudah tanggal 14, mengingat hari sabtu tinggal tiga hari sama sekali belum ada persiapan untuk hari itu, hari itu adalah hari dimana ia akan mengadakan pesta .Sebelumnya Sasuke memang tak menyetujui ajakan Naruto, tapi kalau diingat-ingat tim basketnya beberapa pekan lalu telah memenangkan kejuaraan bergengsi tingkat nasional, keterlaluan jika prestasi seperti itu tak dirayakan. Tapi masalahnya adalah ia tak tahu kalau nanti ibu dan keluarganya akan mengijinkannya atau tidak. Mungkin ibunya bisa dibujuk, tapi kakaknya ? mustahil untuk hal itu.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini satu persatu, tapi menyelesaikannya sendiri bisa memmbuat kepalaku pecah" Sasuke kini mengambil ponsel di dekat keyboard lapetop-nya dan mencari nama di kontaknya

"Ini dia ,Sakura Haruno" ujarnya lalu menyentuh tulisan 'call' di hp touch screen miliknya.

'tuuuut,tuuuut,tuuuut' terdengar suara tunggu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya.

"Hallo.." suara wanita mengangkat telpon disana.

"Uh Hallo, Sakura "

"Oh iya Sasuke ada apa ? tumben kau menelponku ,sudah lama rasanya_"

"Sudah cukup basa basinya, aku butuh pertolonganmu" ujar Sasuke tak sabar .

"Hey, setidaknya dengarkan sedikit ocehanku.! Memangnya minta tolong apa ?" Sahut Sakura agak kesal.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kau menutup mulutmu rapat-rapat agar kau tak bilang tentang hal ini pada siapa-siapa." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"iya iya, kau ini..! bukankah sudah biasanya kau meminta pertolonganku dan merahasiakannya. Memangnya apa ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Begini,Sebenarnya aku sedang melakukan…" Sasuke pun menceritakan semua kronologis masalah yang ia hadapi sampai peristiwa hinata tadi.

 _Dan beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Ap-Apa..?!" Sakura berteriak disana seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya barusan "k-kau mau meminta maaf? Apa aku tak salah dengar ?" Tanya sakura untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tak salah.

"Kali ini..! kau memang tak salah dengar" jawab Sasuke membenarkan perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi, setahuku tak ada kata maaf di kamus seorang Sasuke Uchiha"

"Karena itulah aku bertanya padamu, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana melakukannya"

"Entahlah.. kali ini akupun benar-benar bingung , bagaimana caranya yah.." Sebenarnya Sakura masih terkejut dengan beberapa hal yang baru ia ketahui dari Sasuke, tentang kesepakatanya dengan Hinata, Mimpi Sasuke, dan yang membuat Sakura sangat terkejut adalah , Masa lalu Hinata. Ia tak menyangka kalau dulu ia pernah jadi korban Bullying. Setelah semua keterkejutan itu, Tiba-tiba ide melintas di depan otak Sakura

' _aha, mungkinkah dengan begini rencanaku dan Naruto akan berhasil untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua, karena bahkan mereka sudah saling mengenal sebelum pesta itu awal yang sangat bagus'_ Sakura menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

"Oi..! Sakura..! bagaimana? Kau punya ide Tidak ?" Tanya Sasuke mengehentikan lamunan Sakura

"Ah i-iya, Sepertinya aku memang punya ide"

 **.**

 **.**

KRRRIIINNNGG…! Suara bell di berdering menandakan pelajaran jam pertama sudah selesai, beberapa siswa pun keluar dan masuk kekelas mata pelajarannya masing-masing. Hinata saat ini berjalan menuju kelas Seni Rupa,salah satu kelas yang ia pilih sebagai kelas tambahan setelah Sisiologi, Sejarah ,dan filosofi Negara. Kali ini ia berjalan sendiri ketika menuju kelasnya , karena teman-temannya berada di kelas yang berbeda. Ino dan Sakura ada di kelas musik ,sementara Tenten dan Tamaki di kelas Sastra Jepang. Setelah mengambil beberapa buku dari lokernya ia pun bergegas untuk kekelasnya di lantai dua.

"Hei tunggu" Tiba-tiba suara laki-laki menyahut Hinata dari belakang.

"k-kau siapa?" Tanya hinata bingung.

"Ah kau tak mengenalku, aku Sai Shimura bukankah kita sekelas" ujar Sai sambil menunjukan senyumannya.

"oh, j-jadi kau Sai, m-maaf aku tak terlalu akrab dengan para pria di kelas" Ujar Hinata sambil menyengir dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Tak apa, kulihat kau memang pendiam di kelas jadi wajar kalau kau tak mengenaliku"

"ufufu, aku hampir dua minggu disini tapi aku belum mengenali semua wajah dikelas" Sahut hinata sambil tertawa ringan.

"Kudengar kau juga kekelas Seni Rupa"

"Ya , kau juga ?"

"ha, bagaimana jika berjalan bersama" Sai mengangguk

"tentu saja" Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Sai.

Merekapun berjalan bersama . Selama dijalan tak ada kecanggungan sama sekali diantara mereka berdua, biasanya Hinata yang selalu canggung, tapi kali ini ia beberapa kali memulai pembicaraan. Beberapa kali Sai menunjukan senyumannya yang membuat hinata ikut tersenyum.

' _Pantas saja Ino menyukai Sai-kun. dia hampir selalu tersenyum ketika mengobrol walaupun kadang senyumannya terlihat dipaksakan ,tapi itu menunjukan kalau dia adalah tipe orang yang selalu berusaha berbuat baik pada orang lain dengan senyumannya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat terlihat dingin, tapi sikapnya tidaklah dingin'_ Hinata tiba-tiba menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Hey ada apa ? kenapa kau tersenyum ?" Tanya Sai yang melihat Hinata tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tidak ada, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ? kau tersenyumpun aku tak mempermasalahkannya"ucap Hinata terkekeh yang diikuti tawa ringan dari Sai.

Tak terasa ternyata mereka berdua sudah diambang pintu kelas Seni Rupa. Guru Seni disana ternyata belum juga sampai, para murid disana masih sibuk dengan kesibukan-nya masing-masing , Hinata dan Sai bisa menghelakan nafas lega. Saat mereka berdua melewati pintu, mereka masih mengobrol ria ,tanpa sadar bahwa beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya.

Hinata pun duduk bedampingan dengan sai, namun tiba-tiba seorang berambut biru menggebrak meja Hinata.

BRRAAKKK..! perhatian seluruh kelaspun tertuju pada bangku Hinata

"Wah wah, sepertinya murid baru sudah berani macam-macam yah" ucap wanita itu sambil memasang _deathglare_ nya

Hinata awalnya sempat kaget melihat gadis dihadapannya yang nyaris tak dikenal, tapi setelah diingat-ingat, ternyata gadis ini adalah salah satu orang yang men _deathglare_ -nya di hari pertama ia di konoha gakuen.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disini Harghhh ?!" Bentak gadis itu

"M-maaf a-aku hanya_"

"Cepat menyingkir dan menjauh dari Sai..!"

"Hentikan Konan..!" bentak Sai dan menahan lengan gadis itu yang sudah siap melayang ke wajah Hinata. "Lagi pula siapa yang ingin duduk dengan mu" ucap Sai dengan nada datar.

Tap tap tap tap.. terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar yang membuat seisi kelas duduk kembali di bangkunya masing . Konan, gadis berambut biru pun terpaksa harus duduk di belakang dengan Shion temannya.

"Selamat siang anak-anak, maaf jika minggu kemarin aku tak bisa mengisi kelas karena ada keperluan di luar sekolah. Namaku Deidara, kenapa aku memperkenalkan diri, karena sepertinya kita kedatangan murid baru hm" Pria berambut kuning itu kini menoleh kearah Hinata. "Perkenalkan namamu nak"

"A-aku Hinata Hyuga, Aku dari kelas Sebelas D"

"Asal Sekolah ? Tanya Deidara

"Suna Gakure High Scholl" jawab Hinata.

"Woww.. dari Suna yah, aku suka murid dari sana. Mereka punya cita rasa Seni yang tinggi, aku harap kau juga begitu Hyuga-san hm" Ucap Deidara terkesan, mengingat murid di Suna sangat berbakat dalam hal Seni Rupa. "Baiklah, Hari ini tak ada materi yang akan kusampaikan, sebagai gantinya aku membebaskan kalian untuk mepraktekkan materi yang kusampaikan sebelumnya, tentang aliran Seni Lukis. Pilih lah salah satu aliran yang kalian kuasai. Dan Hyuga-san, aku ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu." Deidara menarik ujung bibirnya ketika menoleh kearah Hinata,diikuti dengan anggukan Hinata.

"Bisa apa gadis culun itu, walaupun dia bisa melukis, tapi tak akan menandingi kemampuanku" Di bangku belakang, konan mendesis kesal ketika ia mendapat perhatian dari beberapa orang, pertama Sasuke,lalu Sai ,sekarang Deidara _Sensei_ , lalu nanti siapa yang akan jadi korban nya ?"

"Sudahlah Konan, tak ada gunanya terus mendesis kearah kucing pencuri itu. Kau ingat, masalah tak akan selesai hanya dengan mulut. Kita harus bertindak, sebelum Kucing pencuri itu melakukan hal yang lebih fatal, mungkin sekarang Sasuke dan Sai, nanti bisa saja Naruto dan kawan-kawannya akan menjadi korbannya "

"Kali ini aku setuju padamu. Jika kita terus membiarkannya ,bisa-bisa saingan kita bertambah dalam merebut Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Kita harus bicarakan ini pada yang lainnya."

"Itulah yang dari tadi kupikirkan."

"Ahemm..! Sampai kapan kalian berdua akan berbisik-bisik. Cepat selesaikan tugas kalian hm" Deidara berdehem sambil melihat kearah Shion dan Konan yang tengah berbisik.

"I-iya _Sensei_ " ucap mereka bersamaan.

Saat ini Kelas tak terlalu ketika melukis ,kelas seni rupa memang selalu menjadi kelas yang paling hening. Tiap siswa disini sangat konsentrasi dalam melakukan tugas mereka, karena mereka melakukannya dengan cinta. Kecintaan pada seni-lah yang yang membuat mereka teleiti di setiap goresan pada lukisan masing. Bukan hanya murid yang melukis , tapi Deidara sebagai guru pun ikut melukis, kali ini ia melukis _surialisme_. Saat ini ia Meninggalkan kesibukannya sejenak untuk melihat hasil kerja anak-anak muridnya. Ia berkeliling dari bangku ke bangku, ekspresinya datar ketika melihat lukisan murid-muridnya menunjukan kalau tak ada yang membuatnya tertarik, sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada satu lukisan.

"Hey hey.. _Pointisme_ yah, ternyata aku memang tak salah menilaimu. Sejauh ini lukisan dikelas ini yang kulihat tak jauh dari _naturalis, abstrak_ , atau _doodle art_." Deidara tersenyum kearah Hinata yang sedang memegang kuas dengan bulu tipis.

"Ahh T-tidak Sensei, A-aku hanya melakukan yang aku bisa" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum ringan.

"Apa maksudmu, menggambar titik titik sebanyak itu dengan gradasi warna yang cukup banyak, itu sangat bagus menurutku" Sai kini memperhatikan setiap sudut lukisan Hinata.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan saja karyamu Hyuga" ujar Deidara sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

Konan kembali menatap sinis kearah Hinata yang sudah mendapat pujian dari Deidara, "Dia ternyata bukan hanya seorang kucing pencuri, tapi dia juga seorang penjilat".

.

.

Dua jam pelajaran telah berlalu, Hinata Kini di depan lokernya dan menganbil kotak berniat untuk makan di kantin, namun sepertinya saat itu ruangan loker sangat sepi , ia hampir tak melihat satupun tanda-tanda mahluk hidup ,sampai akhirnya ia melihat orang diujung kanan lokernya dengan kacamata dan rambutnya yang merahnya. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, sosok yang dilihatnya ini memang familiar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Karin. Disekolah ini tak ada lagi murid dengan rambut panjang yang merah merekah seperti orang itu. Kini mahluk bermata empat itu menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lihat ?!" Bentak Karin.

"T-Ti-tidak.." jawab Hinata Gugup

"Hentikanlah kegagapanmu itu Kucing pencuri..!" tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata ,sudah ada Tiga orang wanita di ,Shion, dan juga wanita yang memegang kipas.

"Kegugupanmu itu menutupi sifat brengsek di dalam dirimu. maksudku ,semua orang yang melihat penampilanmu pasti akan beranggapan kalau kau gadis baik-baik" Shion kini ikut berbicara.

"Shion benar. Aku tak paham denganmu, sekarang aku bertanya. Apakah kau sudah membaca surat dariku ?" ucap Karin Sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan meluncurkan tatapan tajam andalannya.

"S-su-Sudah.." jawab Hinata dengan wajah gelisah.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak becermin juga harghhh ?!" Kini Karin menjambak rambut hinata dengan kasar, hinata hanya meringis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu ."Seharusnya kau memasang cermin raksasa dirumahmu untuk melihat betapa jeleknya kau..!" bentak Karin dan langsung mendorong Hinata, yang mengakibatkan kotak bento Hinata terjatuh. Dengan sadisnya Konan dan Shion langsung meginjak-injak kotak bento milik Hinata sampai Terbelah dan isinya bertebaran di lantai. Hinata hanya menganga melihat peristiwa naas di depan matanya, ingatan masa lalu kembali menyeruak dalam memory-nya, Dulu ia pernah mengalami hal Serupa, dimana saat itu seorang pria merebut kotak bentonya dan menghancurkannya di depan matanya.

"Hm, sekarang aku puas melihatnya seperti itu" Ucap Shion dan langsung melenggang keluar dengan teman-temannya,sementara Hinata disana terisak tak bisa membendung air matanya.

 **T  
B**

 **C**

 **A/N: Hallo minna-san jumpa lagi nih di fic aku yang biasa-biasa aja .Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf mengenai Typos yang bertebaran di Chapter 1 dan 2 . Aku akuin deh Typo di chapter itu , aku sudah edit penulisan yang salah di kedua Chap itu. tapi entah kenapa ,setelah di publish malah banyak kata-kata yang hilang , aneh kan ? tentu saja. setelah di cek di doc aslinya , isinya aman-aman aja tuh gak ada kata-kata yang ilang. Mungkin bagi author yang tahu atau pernah mengalami hal sama bisa memberi saran ke saya bagai mana mengatasinya.**

 **Baik..! lupakan kejanggalan itu, sekarang waktunya balasan review.**

 **Miyuchin2307: Makasih pujiannya, aku seneng dengernya kalau chap3 itu lebih seru, karena penulisannya pun aku menggunakan ketelitian tinggi,aku akan berusaha untuk terus memperbaiki penulisan. Semoga kamu juga suka chap ini. mengenai Uchiha dan Hyuga, kalau kamu penasaran ada apa dengan mereka, pantengin terus cerita ini *promosi* Hahaha.**

 **Lee899: Sama dong lee, aku juga pair ini. Happy reading oke ;-)**

 **Pikajun: Hahaha, sebelumnya penulisan 'kau' sudah banya dikritik, jadi di Chap3 aku usahain untuk memperbaiki. Semoga Chap ini lebih rapih dari chap sebelumnya. Sebelumnya saya udah bilang, kalau penasaran dengan Uchiha-Hyuga , pantengin terus cerita ini *Promosi lagi :v***

 **Srilestari: gak paham apanya ? ceritanya atau gimana ? mungkin bisa dijelaskan letak ke tidak pahaman yang kamu maksud supaya aku bisa terus memperbaiki fic ini.**

 **Sekian Note dari saya, semoga kalian semua gak ada kapoknya untuk baca Typos di Fic aku :v bye bye.. peluk cium dari Aburame Soni. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan.**


	5. I'am So Sorry

**Desclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Byakugan Hime © Aburame Soni**

 **Ratted T**

 **Genre : Mystery,Romance.**

 **Warning :OOC, Typo(S)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya di Byakugan Hime..**

"Shion benar. Aku tak paham denganmu, sekarang aku bertanya. Apakah kau sudah membaca surat dariku ?" ucap Karin Sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan meluncurkan tatapan tajam andalannya.

"S-su-Sudah.." jawab Hinata dengan wajah gelisah.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak becermin juga harghhh ?!" Kini Karin menjambak rambut hinata dengan kasar, hinata hanya meringis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu ."Seharusnya kau memasang cermin raksasa dirumahmu untuk melihat betapa jeleknya kau..! dan juga, seharusnya surat itu menjadi peringatan untukmu, tapi kau hari itu juga pergi dengan Sasuke..!" bentak Karin dan langsung mendorong Hinata, yang mengakibatkan kotak bento Hinata terjatuh. Dengan sadisnya Konan dan Shion langsung meginjak-injak kotak bento milik Hinata sampai Terbelah dan isinya bertebaran di lantai. Hinata hanya menganga melihat peristiwa naas di depan matanya, ingatan masa lalu kembali menyeruak dalam memory-nya, Dulu ia pernah mengalami hal Serupa, dimana saat itu seorang pria merebut kotak bentonya dan menghancurkannya di depan matanya.

"Hm, sekarang aku puas melihatnya seperti itu" Ucap Shion dan langsung melenggang keluar dengan teman-temannya,sementara Hinata disana terisak tak bisa membendung air matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5 "Rencana"

"Cih..! kenapa aku harus melakukan ini" ucap Sasuke sambil melangkah kesal

' _ **Flash back ON**_

"Oi..! Sakura..! bagaimana? Kau punya ide Tidak ?" Tanya Sasuke mengehentikan lamunan Sakura

"Ah i-iya, Sepertinya aku memang punya ide"

" _Kalau begitu cepat katakan..!"_

" _Iya iya. Mmm begini saja, kau katakan langsung padanya"_

" _Itukah ide yang terbaik ? untuk apa aku bertanya padamu kalau idenya hanya itu ..!_

" _Dengarkan dulu, itu ide pertama. Aku punya ide cadangan, tapi kau harus melakukan saranku yang pertama"_

 _ **Flash back OF**_

"Dasar Jidat, dia selalu menguji kesabaranku..!" gerutu Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan kesal. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya, bahkan beberapa gadis memekik histeris melihat Sasuke tepat di hadapannya. Kini Sasuke benar-benar tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, ia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf karena telah menyinggung persaan seseorang yang bahkan baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Seingatnya baru kali ia merasa bersalah setelah membuat wanita menangis. Entah angin mana yang membuatnya merasa kasihan terhadap gadis itu. Dan disaat ia mencari-carinya , gadis itu entah dimana.

"Perpustakaan..!" ujarnya tiba-tiba dan langsung ketempat yang diucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Iruka-Sensei buku yang kupinjam kemarin , A-aku lupa membawanya, jadi besok lusa aku baru bisa mengembalikannnya." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"tak apa itu bukanlah masalah, kau bisa memperpanjang masa pinjamannya." Ujar Iruka diikuti senyumannya.

"B-benarkah ?a-aku tak tahu kalau pinjamannya bisa di perpanjang."

"Tentu saja bisa, membaca tak ada batasnya. Asalkan kau kembalikan bukunya" Iruka kembali tersenyum kearah hinata.

Hinata langsung berpamitan Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di perpus, kali ini merasa senang, karena walaupun suasana hatinya sangat buruk, ia masih bisa menemui orang yang tersenyum padanya. ingatan peristiwa tadi masih melayang-layang di benaknya. Jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya tak sepenuhnya terhapus, walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah membasuh wajahnya di toilet. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidak mengundang ingatan pahit itu untuk datang lagi kebenaknya. Namun, ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat orang yang sangat familiar dengan rambut mencuat kebelakang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke ,Hinata mempercepat langahnya untuk segera menjauh dari orang itu. Sasuke adalah orang terakhir dari sekian banyak orang yang ingin dijumpainya hari ini.

"Hai.." sapa Sasuke dengan nada datar. bukanya menjawab sapaan Sasuke, Hinata malah mempercepat langkahnya dan pura-pura tak melihat Sasuke.

"Hey tunggu..!" sahut Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Hinata dan menahannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku" ucap Hinata dengan nada datar ,kali ini ia sama sekali tak ingin berbicara dengan orang di belakangnya.

"Soal kemarin aku, Aku.. Aku minta maaf" Hinata membuka matanya .mungkin saat ini yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, tapi nada bicaranya tak seperti orang yang meminta maaf. Selain itu, cengkraman tangan Sasuke terlalu kuat, bahkan sangat kuat.

"Kubilang lepaskan tanganku." Ucap Hinata mempertahankan nada datarnya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak?" kini Sasuke mulai ngotot.

"Kau sendiri tak henti-hentinya menyakitiku" Setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata , Sasuke baru sadar ternyata cengkramannya terlalu kuat, dengan segera Sasuke melonggarkan genggamannya. "Sekarang lepaskan tanganku..!" nada bicara Hinata kini agak meninggi dan dengan kasarnya ia menarik tangannya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang membatu disana. Beruntung tak ada satu orang pun yang melihat peristiwa memalukan itu . Sebelumnya tak ada gadis yang pernah melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, tapi kali ini ? gadis itu baru saja melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Separah itu kah aku menyakiti Hatinya" Gumam Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata yang berjalan menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Lalu kenapa kau tak becermin juga harghhh ?!"_

 _."Seharusnya kau memasang cermin raksasa dirumahmu untuk melihat betapa jeleknya kau..!"_

Kata-kata Karin kembali menghantui pikiran Hinata. Bayangan saat Shion dan Konan menginjak-injak kotak bento milik Hinata pun kembali datang di pikirannya, mambuat gadis berambut indigo ini membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal di kamarnya. Belum lagi hari ini tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang tak ingin dijumpainya, Uchiha Sasuke. Mungkin niat Sasuke memang sangat baik, tapi sayangnya ia datang pada saat yang kurang tepat. Hari ini menjadi salah satu Hari terburuk Hinata di Konoha Gakuen.

Setelah pikiran Hinata dipenuhi dengan pikirannya tentang Karin dan kawan-kawan. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura muncul di benaknya dan berkata . _'Inilah saatnya untuk membuktikan pada mereka kalau kau itu lebih cantik dari mereka'_ ,Entah angin mana yang membuat ingatan itu muncul dan melintas di depan benak Hinata, Sakura mengatakan itu saat di rumah ino. Kata kata itu mengingatkan Hinata pada pesta Sasuke .

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tak datang ke pesta itu. T-tapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman.." Hinata kini berbicara sambil bersandar ke bantal di kasurnya. Ia menatap ke satu titik di atap kamarnya , menerawang menunjukan kalau kali ini ia sedang berpikir. Ia bingung , apakah ia harus datang ke pesta itu, atau Tidak. Disatu sisi, ia tak ingin mengecewakan temannya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga harus memikirkan nasibnya di pesta nanti. Hinata harus berdandan cantik, dan juga punya pasangan agar tak dipermalukan oleh Karin dan kawan-kawan. Siapa yang ingin jadi pasangan Hinata di pesta nanti ? Sasuke ? Ia bahkan tak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. _'kau itu lebih cantik dari mereka'_ wajah sakura kembali melintas di benak Hinata.

TIINNNGGGG…!

Lampu bohlam tiba-tiba muncul diatas kepala Hinata. "Sakura benar.. aku harus percaya diri..! aku harus melawan mereka, dan caranya."ia diam sekejap, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "mendekati Sasuke." Ucapnya lagi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"pertama-tama, aku harus minta maaf padanya soal tadi, lagi pula aku memang terlalu berlebihan." Ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil ponselnya dengan maksud ingin meminta nomor hp Sasuke pada Sakura. Namun Hinata menunda tujuannya ketika melihat ada pesan masuk ke Ponselnya.

 _14/10/2015_

 _Sender : No Name :)_

 _Maafkan Aku_

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi melihat pesan yang baru saja diterimanya, apa maksudnya ? siapa ini ? Isinya hanya satu kalimat ,dua kata ,dan satu emoticon senyum.

"Hinata, ada yang mengantar barang untukmu..!" teriak Hikari dari bawah. Dengan cepat Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya dan turun ke bawah.

"Iya _kaasan_ ?" Tanya Hinata ke ibunya.

"Kau lihat, ada yang memberimu ini, tapi pengirim tak memberitahu siapa yang mengirim ini" Jawab Hikari sambil mengangkat kado berwarna purple dengan pita.

"hmmm siapa yahh.. jika temanku memberi ini, tapi dalam rangka apa yah.." ujar Hinata sambil meletakan jari di dagunya.

"Mungkin yang memberi itu penggemar rahasiamu" Sahut Hanabi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur,

"Hanabi ,anak kecil seharusnya tak mengatakan hal seperti itu"

"aku bukan anak kecil _Ne-Chan_ , aku sekarang sudah kelas Lima.. jangan terus-terusan menganggapku anak kecil" gerutu Hanabi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya .

"Sudah sudah, kakakmu sekarang akan membuka kado spesialnya, jadi sebaiknya beri dia waktu dan privasi" Ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Ahh ibu.." kini Hinata yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia pun langsung melenggang menuju kamarnya lagi.

Hinata memperhatikan kado itu yang hanya memiliki ketebalan 1 inch. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Hinata langsung merobek kertas kado itu dan membuka kotak di dalamnya. Terlihat benda berwarna purple. Hinata langsung mengernyitkan dahinya "t-T-Shirt ?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri ,dan hinata langsung mengangkat kaus itu, terlihatlah tulisan 'I'm So Sorry :')' .

"E-ehhh? Minta maaf lagi..? jangan-jangan" Hinata langsung menjatuhkan kotak tempat T-Shirt tadi bermaksud untuk mengangmbil ponselnya dan melihat pesan tadi, tapi Hinata mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat kertas yang ikut jatuh dengan kotak kaos tadi. Mungkin disana tertulis pengirim suratnya. Hinata pun membuka lipatan-lipatan kertas itu dan membaca beberapa tulisan disana.

' _For Hyuga_

 _Maafkan aku, jika aku terlalu kasar padamu dalam perbuatan maupun perkataan..Aku tak tahu bagaiman cara untuk melakukan permintaan maaf ini, karena itu aku mengirim hadiah ini. Yah.. walaupun mungkin hadiah permintaan maaf yang sangat aneh, yang jelas aku minta maaf, dan jangan sampai kali ini kau tak memaafkanku._

 _Karena hadiah yang kuberikan cukup aneh, aku ingin mengundangmu kerumahku hari ini jam 15.00 Sore, kuharap kau tak sibuk dan bisa hadir dirumahku. Kau tak usah naik taxi karena aku sudah siapkan supirku untuk menjemputmu di depan gang dekat halte bus._

 _From_

 _Uchiha '_

Hinata diam dan menganga setelah membaca isi surat itu, ia benar-benar tak percaya seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa melakukan tindakan yang menurut hinata Sangat manis. Hinata mengira kalau Sasuke tak akan pernah meminta maaf padanya. Selain itu ,momen ini sangat pas untuk Hinata meminta Sasuke menjalankan Rencana barunya. Mulut hinata yang berbentuk O seketika berubah menjadi Senyuman bahagia. Dengan segera Hinata mengganti bajunya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke gang dekat rumahnya. Tak terlalu banyak ba bi bu Hinata langsung berpamitan pada ibu dan adiknya lalu melesat ke gang. Ia sampai di depan gang dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, terlihat disana sudah menunggu seorang sopir dan mobil berwarna Hitam .

"apakah benar ini temannya Sasuke ?" Tanya sopir yang telah menunggu bersandar di mobil.

"I-iya"

"baik silahkan masuk"

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata pun sampai di mansion Uchiha. Senyumnya masih merekah, tapi kali ini hati Hinata cukup berdebar-debar, ia bingung harus berkata apa nanti. Selama di perjalanan ia tak merangkai kata-kata, dan sekarang ia benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa. Sudah dipastikan nanti dia akan sangat gugup.

"baik anda bisa langsung duduk menunggu di kursi itu, aku akan memanggilkan Sasuke-sama terlebih dahulu" ucap sang sopir yang sudah masuk ke dalam mansion dan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk dan menunggu di ruang tamu.

Hinata hanya diam tak menjawab mendengar perkataan sang sopir. Saat itu Hinata hanya sibuk merangkai kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya nanti saat di depan Sasuke. _'…apakah mungkin dia mengundangku kesini untuk meminta maaf, tapi saat ini akau pun merasa bersalah karena sebelumnya aku terlalu berlebihan padanya, jadi kurasa `Sasuke aku minta maaf untuk soal kemarin, aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapimu`, kurasa bilang begitu pun cukup, baik sekali lagi.'_ Hinata terus sibuk dengan pemikirannya ,dan akhirnya ia pun sedikit berlatih ,"Sasuke-kun, Soal kemarin aku_"

"Aku minta maaf" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Ehhh, S-s-s-Ssasuke- _kun ?_ K-kau me-mende_"

"Sudah kubilang aku minta maaf, kau mau memaafkanku tidak ?" Tanya Sasuke

"S-ssepertinya, I-iya" jawab Hinata gugup

"Baguslah, sekarang aku ingin mengajakmu ke satu ruangan" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dengan agak kasar.

"K-kita akan kemana ?"

"Ikuti saja aku"

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Ini dia"

"W-woww" Hinata berdecak kagum melihat rak-rak yang dipenuhi dengan buku. "K-kau punya perpustakaan dirumahmu ..! ini luar biasa" Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengagumi seisi ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana ? apa kau menyukainya ?" Tanya Sasuke dari belakang.

"I-ini luar biasa, b-bagai mana kau punya buku sebanyak ini ?"

"Ini milik keluarga Uchiha, kami memilikinya secara turun temurun. "

"t-tapi , kenapa bisa sebanyak ini ? m-maksudku, buku disini terlalu beragam"

"entahlah.. kau mau membaca ?" Sasuke menawari Hinata untuk membaca .

"B-benarkah, bolehkah aku_"

"untuk apa aku mengajakmu kesini kalau bukan untuk membaca"

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke , Hinata langsung melesat ke rak yang satu dan rak yang lainnya. Ia pun mengambil beberapa buku Sejarah yang menurutnya menarik. Pada saat melihat-lihat , sepasang manic lavender Hinata tertuju pada sebuah buku di bawah Rak, ketika diambil, buku itu terlihat usang dan kotor dipenuhi debu.

"yaampun malangnya kau buku" ujar Hinata pada sang benda mati, iapun segera mengambil tisu dari sakunya dan melap buku itu. Setelah ia selesai mengambil beberapa buku , Hinata kembali ke bangku dimana Sasuke sedang duduk disana.

"oh, kau suka sejarah ya? " Tanya Sasuke melihat buku yang dipegang Hinata.

"I-iya begitulah, sejarah adalah pelajaran kesukaanku."

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Sasuke

"kenapa apanya ?" Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Yah maksudku, biasanya remaja wanita lebih suka baca novel cinta atau semacamnya"

"Aku juga suka novel. Aku menyukai semua hal yang disukai remaja wanita, jadi jangan berpikir aku tidak normal yah" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, senyumannya sulit diartikan. sekejap Sasuke sedikit mengagumi kecantikan gadis yang ada di depannya, rambut gelap yang panjang, mata pucatnya yang indah, dan juga senyumannya yang manis, beberapa saat Sasuke mengagumi pesona Hinata yang apa adanya. Diluaran sana banyak gadis yang cantik , Sexy, ramping, mulus, tapi baru kali ini ia menjumpai wanita yang cantik apa adanya, wanita yang cantik dengan kepolosannya, wanita yang cantik dengan kesederhanaannya. Hinata tak menyadari kalau sepasang Onyx di sampingnya sedang menatapnya dengan penuh Hasrat.

Sasuke pun tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ehemm uhh.. kenapa kau sepertinya sangat suka sejarah ?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan baru.

"E-ehh..? k-kenapa kau ingin tahu ?" Hinata balik bertanya lagi.

"kau ini kebiasaan..! seharusnya saat seseorang bertanya padamu , kau seharusnya menjawab, bukannya balik bertanya" ketus Sasuke agak kesal.

"iya iya maaf" Hinata terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Sasuke ketika mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Aku suka sejarah karena, sejarah adalah masa lalu, Dan dari masa lalu kita bisa belajar untuk masa depan yang lebih baik." Ujar Hinata yang kini terdiam sekejap. "Seharusnya masa lalu tidak dilupakan, seburuk apapun itu. Dan Yang kulakukan hanyalah berusaha melupakan masa lalu." Hinata menunduk, suasana disanapun hening.

"Soal yang kemarin, aku minta maaf. Sepertinya aku memang belum pernah mengalami hal yang pernah kau alami , jadi_"

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Sasuke- _kun_ , karena aku lah yang salah, seharusnya aku memang tak perlu terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula tadi kan aku sudah bilang, Masa lalu bukan untuk dilupakan." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lagi diikuti senyuman Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa menyelesaikan buku sebanyak itu ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli.

"o-Oh iya, a-aku lupa, aku kira aku sedang di tempat peminjaman buku, jadi… umm b-bolehkah aku un_"

"Ambil saja sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

"E-eh, benarkah ? j-jjadi kapan aku bisa mengembalikannya ?"

"Kubilang ambil saja sesukamu, artinya yang kau ambil itu untukmu"

"Benarkah..?! yatta..!" Hinata berteriak sambil jingkrak jingkrak saking bahagianya. Dan tak sadar memeluk sasuke sebentar sambil mengucapkan "Arigatou Sasuke- _kun_..!" Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya membeku di sana, tak sadar kulit putihnya bersemburat merah. Kenapa ? sudah bisa ditebak, Sasuke mulai menyukai Hinata. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyukai Hinata sejak pertama bertemu, tapi Sasuke bukanlah Naruto atau Kiba yang bisa menyukai wanita pada saat pandangan pertama. Bagi Sasuke tak ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Cinta butuh proses, semuanya berjalan dengan waktu dan datang dengan sendirinya tanpa perencanaan. Itulah arti jatuh cinta menurut Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh iya" Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti berjingkrak ria yang membuat Sasuke ikut tersentak kaget dari lamunannya, "t-tapi setidaknya, Sasuke _-kun_ lihat dulu buku yang aku ambil"

"K-kurasa tidak usah, itu sebagai ganti hadiahku yang tadi. Kau tahu , memeberi _T-shirt_ untuk permintaan maaf , itu terdengar konyol" ujar Sasuke agak gugup, sambil menarik ujung bibirnya. Ia tak habis pikir, sampai kapan gadis ini tak menyadari kalau dai baru saja memeluknya.

"ouh, k-kalau begitu Arigatou. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tahu kalau aku suka membaca?" Tanya Hinata yang menemukan pembicaraan baru.

"tentu saja, kau sudah menjadi salah satu pengunjung setia perpustakaan, walaupun kau siswa baru." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"lalu, Sasuke- _kun_ sendiri kenapa sering ke perpus di sekolah ?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjauhi segala jeritan ,kerumunan ,dan lain-lain yang mengganggu ketentramanku"

mereka berbincang, tertawa, dan kali ini mereka seolah tak kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, terlebih lagi tak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka. Bahkan Sekarang Hinata yang mendominasi percakapan , sampai akhirnya ia teringat satu hal.

"Oh iya, Ng-ngomong-ngomong umm, A-aku ingin bertanya.."

"Bertanya ? Silahkan saja, hari ini kau memang banyak bertanya"

"ahahaha, kurasa a-aku memang banyak bicara yah.. jadi bagai mana dengan pestamu nanti ?" pertanyaan Hinata memang tiba-tiba yang membuat segurat pertanyaan di benak Sasuke.

"bagaimana apanya ?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya .

"M-maksudku, aku tak punya T-t-t-t_" kegagapan Hinata sudah sampai pada tingkat akut.

"Ck, Teman ?" ucap Sasuke agak kesal dengan sikap gadis didepannya.

"iya ,T-teman untuk ke…umm, P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p…"

"CK"

"PESTA..!" ucap Hinata terkejut dengan decak kesal dan ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Namun beberapa saat Sasuke mencerna kata-kata Hinata _'Pesta ? Teman ? maksudnya ? Teman Pesta ?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Seketika ekspresi Sasuke berubah lagi menjadi melongo "jadi, maksudmu kau mengajakku untuk menjadi teman pesta ?" tanya Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan ekspresi melongonya. Hinata hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"J-j-jadi, kau mau atau t-tidak ?"tanya Hinata lagi dengan wajah yang sudah sepert kepiting rebus. dan juga dijawab juga dengan anggukan kecil dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **Hdeww…! Fic macam apa ini ..?! Cerita makin ngawur, makin kehabisan Ide, makin kehabisan waktu (plak), dampaknya yang baca makin males kayaknya, riiview juga dikit amat. Hahaha xD ngarep banget dapet review banyak, padahal ceritanya biasa aja. Tapi bagaimanapun ,seburuk apapun fic ini, saya bersyukur karena masih ada juga yang mau baca fic ini (Mungkin). Jadi, setidaknya saya bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk diri sendiri, maupun beberapa gelintir reader :V..**

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continued**


	6. Good Day

**Desclaimer :**

 **Naruto © MasashiKishimoto**

 **ByakuganHime © Aburame Soni**

 **Ratted T**

 **Genre : Romance &Mistery **

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Gaje ,DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6:Good Day

 _Kamis 16, Agustus 2015_

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.50 ,Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi sang guru belum juga datang. Pelajaran matematika, bagi para siswa sudah menjadi hal wajar jika Kakashi sebagai guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas Sebelas A selalu terlambat. Ketika datang, pria paruh baya itu selalu memasang tampang membosankannya dan mengatakan alasan yang masuk akal maupun tidak masuk akal, seperti menolong kucing yang terjebak di pohon, atau membantu seorang nenek menyebrang dijalan raya.

Ketidakhadiran Kakashi bisa menjadi anugrah maupun bencana bagi para siswa. Anugrahnya sudah pasti ,mereka bisa terbebas dari atmosfer membosankan selama 3 jam pelajaran, dan bencananya adalah..

"AHEMM..!"

Suara wanita paruh baya yang sedang bediri diambang pintu begitu menggelegar, menghentikan seluruh kegiatan para siswa yang ada dikelas. Hinata celingak celinguk kebingungan mendapati suasana kelas yang awalnya riuh, jadi hening seketika.

"T-Tenten, sebenarnya siapa sensei itu ?" Tanya Hinata pada Tenten yang terlihat sangat gelisah ketika mendapati wanita yang ada di ambang pintu.

"Astaga mimpi apa aku semalam, kenapa Anko-sensei harus datang"

"A-anko-sensei ? ouh, B-biar kutebak, dia pasti_"

"Kakashi sedang berhalangan hadir, aku akan menggantikannya." Wanita bernama Anko itu mendapati para siswa di bangku deretan paling belakang sedang berbisik-bisik. "apa ada yang keberatan ?" kalimat yang dikatakan Anko membuat aura kelas semakin mencekam.

'Semenyeramkan itukah orang ini?' ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah kaki Anko mengisi keheningan di ruangan itu. ketika ia sampai di bangkunya iapun berkata, "Aku yakin kakashi sudah memberi semua materi di bab ini." lagi lagi suasana hening tak terkira, sampai Anko mengucapkan satu kalimat, "jadi ,sekarang kita ulangan." Sontak semua siswa menjadi sangat suram. Dalam hati mereka berteriak 'what the hell ?!'.

"aku akan beri waktu 5 menit untuk kalian membaca materi, dimulai dari Se-ka-rang!" ucap Anko dengan menekan setiap suku kata dan diikuti wajah suram semua siswa. Tapi gertakan Anko tak berpengaruh bagi para jenius gila dikelas. Sontak setelah mendengar perkataan Anko semuanya langsung mengambil buku dari tas mereka. Hinata yang baru mengenal guru yang satu ini pun sama takutnya. Walaupun pelajaran Matematika Hinata selalu mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan.

"Oii teme, bagaimana ini ? aku mohon untuk kali iniii saja tolong aku" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang memandangi bukunya dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Hn apanya ? iya atau tidak?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang kali ini agak kesal.

"hoii hoii Naruto.." suara bisikan kini terdengar dari bangku belakang.

"Kiba kau ini, ada apa ?" bisik Naruto dengan suara makin mendesis.

"bagaimana ? Sasuke berhasil kau bujuk ?"

"Kalau berhasil ,aku pasti_"

"berhenti berbisik, karena waktunya sudah habis"

'NANIII?!'

.

.

Menit demi menit telah mereka lalui, beberapa soal sudah Hinata kerjakan. Sejauh itu tak ada kesulitan yang berarti bagi Hinata. Sementara disampingnya ,Tenten terlihat kerepotan, menghitung dan membolak balik kertas.

"yaampun, kenapa sih harus Matematika." Gerutu Tenten yang langsung membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

"a-anoo Tenten, ada yang bisa aku bantu ?" Tanya Hinata dengan volume suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"oh Tidaklah tidak usah, aku tak suka merepotkan orang lain." Jawab Tenten dengan santai.

Hinata merasa tek enak hati karena tak bisa membantu Tenten yang selalu membantu Hinata. Tapi Tenten memang tak bisa merepotkan orang lain, ia selalu melihat Hinata pulang pergi ke perpustakaan, sedangkan dirinya ? Harus diakui kalau itu memalukan bagi Tenten.

dua jam pelajaran sudah berlalu,Tinggal 2 soal lagi yang belum dikerjakan , Hinata masih memasang senyuman ria diwajahnya. Bukan karena soal yang mudah , tapi ia terus teringat dengan peristiwa kemarin. Sepertinya soal Matematika tak menjadikan kebahagiaannya luntur. Bahkan seorang Sakura Haruno yang selau juara umum-pun, memasang wajah serius saat mengerjakan 10 soal yang diberikan oleh Anko. Ya, sepuluh soal, sepuluh soal disertai anak dan cucu yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit dan tak bisa dibilang mudah. Setiap 1 soal memiliki 2 pertanyaan,bahkan lebih, jadi bisa dibayangkan berapa banyak soal yang harus mereka kerjakan sekarang. Tapi ,tanpa dirasakan dia sudah mengerjakan 8 soal dengan ekspresi cerah ceria. Sementara dari depan, Anko sedang memperhatikan Hinata dengan sorot mata yang heran, mungkin ia sering melihat murid dengan ekspresi tegang saat pelajarannya, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat murid yang tersenyum ria saat ulangan pelajarannya berlangsung.

Tap tap tap tap,suara derap langkah menghiasi ruang kelas saat itu. pandangan Anko masih tertuju pada bangku Hinata, Tenten yang merasa di hampiri oleh Anko pun sangat panik. Walaupun ekspresinya masih terlihat agak tenang, tapi jantungnya sangat berdebar.

"Wah wah, sepertinya ada yang terlihat bahagia disini" ujar Anko yang memasang tampang datar.

"E-eh ,s-Sumimasen, m-moodku hanya sedang baik" jawab Hinata dengan menundukan kepalanya, sementara Tenten sangat lega karena ternyata Anko tak melihat hasil kerjanya yang berantakan.

"Ehh.. sudah selesai..?!" Anko kaget ketika melihat hasil kerja Hinata yang mengesankan.

"umm, Saya b-baru menyelesaikannya" ucap Hinata yang kini mendongak ke wajah anko.

"Siapa namamu ?"

"H-Hyuga Hinata, s-saya murid baru disini" jawab Hinata agak gugup melihat ekspresi datar Anko.

"ohh begitu yah, pantas saja wajahmu terlihat asing, perkenalkan aku Mitarashi Anko, guru matematika kelas 10, tapi sekarang aku menggantikan Kakashi yang berhalangan hadir" Anko memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya.

"b-baik Anko-sensei, S-senang berkenalan dengan anda" jawab Hinata dengan membungkukan tubuhnya.

Beberapa orang diam diam mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi disana, sementara sisanya masih sibuk dengan soal yang sedang mereka hadapi. Walaupun mereka tak melihat wajah Anko, tapi mereka semua merasakan aura yang berbeda, aura yang lebih tenang. Perubahan suasana itu biasanya ditandai dengan tingkah Anko yang tak biasa, seperti yang saat ini terjadi, Anko baru saja tersenyum.

"oi teme.." bisik Naruto yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa..!" bentak Sasuke dengan suara mendesis.

"ayolahh kumohon ,kali iniiiiiiii saja" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"…." Suasana hening, tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, disampingnya Naruto semakin gemas karena ia tak bisa menyelesaikan soal yang ada di depannya. Sampai akhirnya..

"Waktu habis..!"

"Haa..!"

"Se-sensei, t-tapi_"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi, cepat kumpulakan, Se-ka-rang..!" bentak Anko diikuti suasana riuh para siswa yang bergegas memasukan jawaban yang melintas dibenak mereka ke secarik kertas hadapan mereka. Kehebohan ini dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa oknum dikelas untuk saling bertukar jawaban.

"kiba..! kiba!" Naruto dengan paniknya mengguncang tubuh Kiba untuk meminta jawaban.

"iya iya, tunggu sebentar dasar duren..!" jawab Kiba dengan kasar karena kesal diperlakukan seenaknya.

"ehh ?" Naruto terdiam sejenak melihat jawaban-jawaban di secarik kertas milik pria bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba itu, "Apa ini tidak salah ?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat jawaban-jawaban yang sangat singkat dan sangat tidak jelas.

"Ck, jangan banyak protes.! Kau mau jawaban atau tidak ..?!" Kiba berdecak kesal karena hasil contekannya diragukan oleh Naruto.

"iya iya baiklah.." Akhirnya Naruto bergegas menulis jawaban dari Kiba.

Sementara itu ,Para Siswa yang kurang berpengalaman tak bisa berbuat banyak, mereka pasrah dengan hasil kerja keras mereka masing-masing. Tenten adalah salah satu siswa yang kurang berpengalaman dalam hal mencontek, karena seburuk apapun dia dalam hal hitungan, ia tak pernah menyerah untuk berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri.

"hyuuuhhh, hancur sudah semua harapanku, nilaiku pasti anjlok lagi" ucap Tenten setelah mengumpulkan hasil ulangannya.

"A-anoTenten, mungkin kalau ada waktu, kita b-bisa belajar bersama" Ucap Hinata dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"eh, jadi kau mau mengajariku ?"

"B-bukan begitu, aku bukan bermaksud menggurui, karena aku sendiri tak bagus di matematika, aku lebih suka belajar bersama"

"Oh ayolah Hinata, berhenti merendahkan diri, kau adalah orang yang paling cepat mengerjakan ulangan tanpa sedikitpun kesulitan."

"ahh, a-aku hanya melakukan yang ku bisa"

Semua orang dikelas sudah tenang Karena bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal itu, masalah salah dan benar, itu mungkin tergantung rezeki. Saat ini mereka merasa bahwa masalah sudah selesai, walaupun sebenarnya ada satu bencana yang mereka lupakan jauh jauh hari, yaitu..

"baik, minggu depan kakashi akan membagikan hasilnya. Sebelum aku meninggalkan kelas ,Kakashi memintaku untuk mengumpulkan pekerjaan rumah yang sudah diberikan sebelumnya" beberapa wajah saat itu juga sontak berubah menjadi suram kembali, beberapa dari mereka ada yang lupa mengerjakannya,atau bahkan ada yang sama sekali tak niat mengerjakan tugas itu.

"yaampun, betapa sialnya aku hari ini"gerutuTenten saat mendapati tugasnya belum dikerjakan .

"ada waktu untuk 10 menit untuk kalian yang belum mengerjakan. Jika kalian butuh nilai, maka carilah aku setelah kalian selesai mengerjakan tugas itu." ucap Anko sambil melenggang keluar kelas , yang diikuti kegaduhan seisi kelas karena beberapa dari mereka belum mengerjakan tugas itu.

Hinata yang sudah mengerjakan hanya berdiam diri, dia hanya memainkan pensil sambil menggores goreskannya ke secarik kertas dan membentuk garis garis yang saling berpautan, gambarnya membentuk sketsa wajah setengah jadi. Tanpa disadari, Sasuke sedang memperhatikannya dari jarak yang sangat dekat, ia sedang duduk di bangku Tenten sekarang.

"Jadi kau anak seni yah.." ucap Sasuke yang membuat Hinata terlonjak dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"e-ehh, k-kenapa kau ada disini S-sasuke-kun?"

"Tenten sedang kerja sama mengerjakan dengan Naruto, jadi aku duduk disini" jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"tapi, kenapa k-kau duduk disini, nanti orang-orang beranggapan yang tidak tidak" ucap Hinata setengah berbisik.

"memangnya apa salahnya aku duduk disampingmu?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"t-tidak, hanya saja.." Hinata berdiam sekejap.

"kau tak mau dekat dekat dengan ku? Yasudah" ucap Sasuke sambil hendak pergi dari bangku Hinata.

"t-tunggu" cegah Hinata sambil menggengam tangan Sasuke yang diikuti lirikan onyx Sasuke yang bertemu dengan Manik Lavender milik Hinata, mereka bertatapan beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya..

"Ahhem ahemm..! haduhh tenggorokanku jadi tersedak" dehem Naruto yang dari tadi memperhatikan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Ucapan Naruto dibalas dengan Tatapan sinis dari Sasuke, sementaraTenten tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Ehhem ,Ehemm..! Yaampun, sepertinya ada helikopter menyangkut ditenggorokanku" ucap Kiba yang tiba-tiba nimrung dari belakang.

Mendengar semua perkataan temannya, Hinata bergegas melepaskan genggamannya.

"m-maaf S-sasuke-kun,A-aku tak bermaksud_"

"Sudahlah berhenti bersikap kikuk..!"Ujar Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Hey hey, tak baik bicara kasar seperti itu "sahut Sakura yang tiba-tiba lewat di depan mereka berdua sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ck, forehead" decak kesal kembali muncul dari mulut Sasuke.

Sementara itu, dari bangku belakang, Karin dan Shion sudah sedari tadi mengamati apa yang terjadi di depan.

"Tak bisa dibiarkan" ucap Karin tiba-tiba.

"Ehh? Maksudmu si bodoh itu? " tanya Shion dengan tampang meremehkan.

"Iya, jika dibiarkan begitu saja, dia akan semakin berani"

"Dia sepertinya memang tak ada kapok kapoknya."

"Dia mungkin orang yang keras kepala, kurasa cara kasar tak berpengaruh padanya"

"Tidak menggunakan cara kasar yahh" ucap Shion dengan menyentuh dagunya dengan satu telunjuk dan tatapannya menerawang mencari ide.

"Ahaa..! Aku punya ide..!" Seru Shion membuat Karin langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana? "

"Kau ingat dua wanita culun di kelas Temari?" Tanya Shion .

"Ya, kalau tidak salah namanya yu-yu atau apalah itu"

"Yukata! Dan satu temannya lagi Matsuri" ucap Shion mengingatkan Karin.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?"

"Kau sebaiknya diam dan ikuti rencana dariku" ujar Shion yang langsung mendekatkan telinga Karin dengan mulutnya untuk berbisik.

.

.

Kriiinnggggg…!

Bel berbunyi menandakan sudah masuk jam istirahat, Hinata dan kawan-kawan hendak pergi ke kantin.

"shugoii..! kau pernah jadi juara umum " puji Ino yang kagum terhadap prestasi yang di raih Hinata.

"tentu saja, teman masa kecilku ini memang pintar dan baik hati" ujar Tenten.

"T-tidak tidak, jadi juara umum aku hanya beberapa kali" ucap Hinata merendahkan diri.

"Kau ini, walaupun hanya beberapa kali tapi tetap saja itu namanya prestasi" ujar Sakura.

"Sepertinya sainganmu bertambah"ucap Ino sambil menyenggol bahu Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu ? menurutku itu bukan masalah, malahan aku senang karena aku bisa lebih semangat belajar."

"Um, kita berjuang bersama"ujar Hinata yang diikuti senyuman ramah."Oh iya-teman teman ,kalian duluan saja aku lupa mengambil kotak bentoku di loker".

"Baik, kita tunggu di kantin oke.".sahut sakura sambil meninggalkan Hinata yang hendak putar balik untuk pergi ke loker.

Hinata pun pergi ke tempat loker yang tak terlalu jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Di sepanjang jalan, ia mendengar beberapa siswa membicarakan tentang pesta Sasuke, dan Hinata yakin pasti diantara merekapasti ada fansgirl Sasuke, walau sebenarnya pesta itu diadakan oleh para anggota klub basket, tapi tetap saja, Sasuke akan jadi primadona disana, terlebih lagi pesta itu diadakan di mansion Uchiha.

327 ,akhirnya Hinata sampai di lokernya, ketika ia hendak membukanya, terlihat secarik kertas terselip di bawah lokernya, Hinata yakin kalau kertas itu adalah surat. Bukan hal yang aneh bagi Hinata, karena ini bukan kali pertama ia mendapat surat, ia juga yakin kalau pengirimnya masih orang yang sama, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Karin. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak, akhir akhir ini ia sering bersama Sasuke, mungkin isinya pun masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Dibukalah surat itu dengan sangat berat hati, harus diakui Hinata takut terhadap Karin dan kawan-kawan setelah peristiwa yang dialaminya di loker beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _'Hai Hyuga ini aku, aku yakin kau tau siapa aku. Aku kagum padamu hyuga, yah sangat kagum, belum genap 2 minggu, kau sudah punya teman ,entah itu wanita, ataupun teman lelaki. Dan aku yakin kau akan datang ke pesta sabtu nanti, karena kau kan punya banyak teman, jadi aku harap kau tak mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di pesta sana. Asal kau tau, Uchiha bukan orang biasa, dia berteman dengan orang-orang berkelas. Ini bukan gertakan tapi ini adalah fakta, jadi untuk mengatasi rasa canggungmu mungkin kau bisa bersamaku di pesta, itupun kalau kau mau. Sebenarnya aku tau kau pasti takut padaku, tapi kuberitahu kalau seorang Haruno Sakura itu orang yang pilih-pilih, dia tak ingin sembarang bergaul, dia lebih senang bergaul dengan keluarga terpandang. Jadi bagaimana?, kau lebih memilih berteman denganku, atau dengan Sakura, itu terserah kau sangat heran kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin berteman denganmu,yang jelas aku hanya ingin berteman dengan seorang yang cerdas dan baik hati sepertimu._

 _Uzumaki Karin'._

Hinata tertegun ketika membaca isi surat itu, ia awalnya mengira kalau isi surat itu berisi ancaman mendekati Sasuke, tapi ternyata isinya malah sebuah ajakan untuk berteman.

"T-tidak dia pasti berbohong, Sakura mana mungkin seperti itu"ujar Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan terpengaruh Hinata,jangan percaya pada orang seperti dia" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku" ingatan Hinata saat Karin menjambak rambutnya kembali melintas dibenak Hinata.

.

.

 _'Sialan, surat itu mempengaruhi pikiranku'_ Hinata bergumam dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri karena selalu teringat akan isi surat yang dikirim Karin. _'Kurasa memang sudah jelas kalau Sakura bukan orang yang seperti itu'_

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat Hinata melamun dan tak nafsu memakan bento di depannya.

"E-eh t-tidak, aku hanya..''

"Hanya?"Tanya Sakura yang ada didepannya, pertanyaan itu rasanyasepertisebuah pertanyaan introgasi bagi Hinata.

Hinata tertegun beberapa saatuntuk merangkai kata-kata, sementara didepan ,Tenten ,Ino dan Sakura menunggu jawaban darinya.

"A-anoo, mm k-kalian A-aku.." sesekali Tenten dan Ino menyeruput jus menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Apakah kalian j-jadi pergi ke pesta?"

"E-eh? Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?" Ino bertanya balik.

"T-tidak aku hanya bertanya"

"Yaampun Hinata, berhenti bersikap canggung, kita sudah saling mengenal selama seminggu lebih." Ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tenten benar Hinata, jangan pernah merasa canggung jika sedang bersama kita."Ucap Sakura yang juga diikuti senyuman manis."Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"A-aku ummm entahlah, aku tak tau cara berpenampilan untuk pergi ke pesta."

"Soal itu, serahkan saja padaku " ujar Ino tiba-tiba, diikuti acungan jempol dan kedipan mata darinya.

"Ino benar, keluarganya tau seluk beluk managemen weding, dan itu pasti ada hubungan erat dengan masalah Fashion." Terang Sakura.

"Itu memang ada benarnya, tapi harus di akui Aku benci jika harus didandani oleh Ino"ujar Tenten sambil menyeringai dingin ke arah Ino.

"Ehh, kau hanya tak mengerti Fashion".jawab Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya kau mengerti apa tentang Fashion, menyuruh orang lain memakai baju nyentrik, itu yang kau sebut Fashion ?" tanya Tenten dengan mempertahankan seringaian dinginya.

"Sudahlah Tenten, berhentilah mengungkit peristiwa itu jika kau kesal" ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh geli.

"Ehh, memangnya Pernah terjadi p-peristiwa apa?" Tanya Hinata yang penasaran dengan tawa kecil Sakura.

"Ahh, bukan apa apa" sanggah Tenten yang tak ingin aibnya terungkit lagi.

"Ayolah Tenten, tak baik jika kita merahasiakan ini pada Hinata, dia-kan teman kita juga.

"Hahhhh, terserah kau saja" akhirnya Tenten pasrah, ia mengembungkan pipinya sehingga wajahnya terlihat imut, Hinata hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Tenten.

"Ahhemm, jadi aku harus mulai darimana ya_"

KRRRINGGGG...! Bel masuk pun berbunyi yang membuat ekspresi Tenten sumringah lagi.

"Sudah sudah ayo kita kekelas"

"Yahh, t-tapi"

"Tak ada tapi-tapi, ayo-ayo kita kekelas" ajak Tenten dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kau ini..!"Ucap Ino dengan nada sinis.

Sementara Hinata tak henti-hentinya terkekeh melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang menurutnya lucu (?).

 **To**

 **Be**

 **Continue**

 **A/N:**

 **HALOO MINA-San..! Byakugan Hime is Back..! Akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah hampir 2 Bulan saya gak update. maklum, baru masuk SMK dan masa masa penyesuaian diri untuk saya sendiri ,jadi belom bisa memanage waktu untuk kepentingan pribadi-lah (GakNanya?).**

 **Mengenai cerita, saya yakin banyak yang berpendapat kalau mistery dari cerita ini gak kerasa banget kesannya, tapi saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk cerita ini :) dan bagi yang gak ngerti ceritanya, mungkin bisa menanyakan ke-tidak-mengertiannya di kolom riview atau di pm.**

 **Baik, sebelum author bicara lebih panjang, saatnya balasan riview:**

 **Miyuchin2307: Yaampun, seneng deh punya pembaca Setia kayak miyuchin-san (Ge'er) .seperti biasa, selalu ada kritik membangun yang menurutku sangat berkesan kesan mistery, kayaknya memang deh disini misterynya sangat ringan jadinya gak kerasa. Tapi tenang Romancenya seru kok :v wkwkwk. Pesta semakin dekat...!, jadi pantengin terus cerita ini..! (Promosi xD) keep and happy reading ok ;)**

 **Ana: makasih deh kalau udah baca ceritaku ini, kedepanya riview terus dong Ana-san , thank udah baca yah..! :) xD**

 **Ozel-Hime: Yeayy..! Senengnya, pantengin terus cerita ini oke..! ;) Pesta semakin dekat oyy XD**

 **Hinahyu: Inti dari ceritanya? :( keep reading deh kalau masih mau bertahan baca cerita ini.**

 **RiuDark Blue: IYAAA, tenang aja Riu, gak bakal dibunuh kok Hinatanya. XD Iyyaaa, pestanya bentar lagi kok, ini juga mau didandanin sama si Ino.**

 **Oke, sekian Author note dari saya, bagi yang minat baca, silahkan lanjutin, bagi yang gak minat akupun gak untuk Chapter ini updatenya sangat lama, karena seperti yang saya bilang tadi, waktu semakin untuk menulis semakin sedikit. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih Banyak buat para pembaca dan para riviewer yang udah Setia mantengin cerita para Silent Rider PLEASE review jika mampu (ekspresi memelas) saya udah mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk cerita ini, dan butuh kritikan terus meningkatkan kuliatas dari cerita ini supaya bisa menghibur bagi para pembacanya. Sampai jumpa di chap depan, peluk cium dari aburame Soni:*.**


End file.
